Not As Helpless as She Seems
by ReaderPal
Summary: L&S pairing! When Stitch is kidnapped by Ganto, Lilo goes on a jourhey to save him. Can she do it? Slight blood, violence, maybe rude humor, and swearing!CompleteYAY!
1. Default Chapter

**The heroes and heroines in alternate universes ****saga:**** L&S (AU) **

**_(Not As to Helpless As She Seems_**

** Note: the following story is based on several episodes of L&S: the series. The pairings are ****(L/S). **

**Ch.1: **Somebody** Save Me! **

**The sun was shining, it was spring, the birds were chirping and, Lilo and, of course stitch were lying in the shade of the palm trees and, basically doing nothing, except dreaming and, remembering, in sort a typical day in Hawaii. **They were inseparable but something was changing slightly. Lilo was thinking about her ex-crush Koeni. Oh sire he was nice, kind and liked to surf but two days ago she had realized something… **_he had no personality_. **He was Kind of clueless as well. Once he had seen Stitch in his **_alien_ **form he did not seem to care and went about his business. Besides she rather fall in love someone she knew like** _Stitch_ **for example… she blushed at the thought.

Meanwhile… stitch was thinking about Angel, he missed her slightly, but he had not seen her in two months. She could have changed and become evil. Then There was the fear of the unknown, namely her personality, he was afraid that he would not like it since he did not know her. Besides Jumba said in his ( ad on sometime interesting but slightly too much information manner)

**_Flashback:" _**626 you were designed to being 624s perfect mate. Herr ruthless cunning and strategy, your great strength, and invulnerability the **_ultimate_** pair of city destroyers, party crashers, and of course home wreckers. This explains why my ex-wife finally left mee". He burst into a round a evil laughter. Sopoe ma,n gandin stoff newfugrrhoy, Stitch said( that's a little more than I wanted to know).

**_Flashback Ends_**! He was right he thought, he and Angel could destroy or kill people which is something despised program he did not won't to do. Jumba had also said something to be effect of "your children will be the ultimate army of warriors".( which really did turned him off Angel) . He smiled and thought I'd rather that someone I can trust like **_Lilo_** for example… he too blushed at this thought. He then thought he saw something move. A dark shape a soon appear behind him. Suddenly Lilo heard Stitch shriek "Lilo**"! ** She turned, and saw stitch being put in a experiment container by Ganto, who said" I've finally got you trog. Come and get him if you dare"! He laughed, and then left.

**To be contained**!

A/N: To Yaarp16, if you should review this. If you like this story then I have one called "And She Will Belong" which I'm considering putting on this site. It's rated K+ for controversy subject matter, sleight violence, and an odd pairing that you **_might_** enjoy. It's kind of a shame you are unable to put your stories up on the site because I think they would be interesting. I'll update as soon as possible!


	2. Conference and Tools!

Hi! It's me Readerpal. I will now respond to my reviewers.

To **Ironsct**: I will give Lilo weapons. (_Mostly _nonlethal, and two _possibly _lethal ones) By the way are you an (L/S) paring fan?

Now **hamishwarfare**: I never expected you to review thanks a lot.

(I love your story by the way) I suggest you be prepared for a lot of angst, romance, drama, and action/adventure because that's what this fic will have.

**Ch.2: **Conference and Tools

**Lilo ran to her house. She was horrified at what had happened. She thought" I'm going to get my friend back, no matter_ what_"! **

She went inside the house. It was deserted. Her sister Nani had gone to a surfer's convention with David. They would not be back for three days. Pleakley was babysitting Keoni while Mr. Jameson was away on business. Only Jumba was left. Lilo went through the house into Jumba's ship. She went up the stairs and into the ship, suddenlyThe evil genius's voice shouted **. . . "little** girl please**_ stop"_**! And there was a loud crash; Lilo was drenched in an unknown liquid substance. Oh no, said the evil genius, my evil genius substitute for diminishing black earth liquid fuel ( AKA oil) is ruined. "Sorry Jumba" Lilo said. It is all right little girl, only first butch. He said after a minute. Fortunately little girl the substance will not harm you although, I suggest you stay away from sugar for 24 hours as severe itching may occur. O.K she said in a somewhat mystified way.

She thought _I don't even want to know_. Now little girl said Jumba what is with the severe high speed moving tendency? He asked. Lilo then stouted**_ "Stitch has been taken by Ganto"! _**626 being kidnapped by the big dummy is 99.9 impossible. He said. " I'm not kidding". She said. Ganto Somehow snuck up behind us while we were resting, and put Stitch in an experiment container (_probably specially created to hold_ _him,_ she thought) then, left. She said.

Jumba thought in silence for several minutes then, said." Little girl I believe you" . Said the evil genius "I'm believing" He said. That you will be wishing to find to find 626. "Of course I do" she said. Unfortunately evil genius cannot attend because of convention of supposed follow (would be) evil geniuses, very important." (may get new evil genius _ideas_) However" he said looking at the girl's sad face." I can give you devices to help you find my evil genius experiment, to protect yourself, and rescue him".

He pulled out a completely black apparently mental backpack. "This contains" he said. A suit of plated black armor which will increase your strength to that of 626, grenades that explodes in a blinding flash, a boomerang that knocks out opponents with sonic waves, a plasma blaster, special multiplying laser handcuffs, several thousand feet of energy rope, and a blue energy sword.( very evil genius_ no_, he said with _evil _laughter.)

He paused and said" The strength Enhancing suit is having its own features and the backpack as well" He said finally finishing." Cool"! She said, taking the backpack. As she was about to leave, Jumba said "little girl I am almost forgetting something,( he handed her a small watch.) and this device which looks like earth, timekeeping instrument is actually a communications device you can simply pressed the button he said,( he indicated it, by pointing at it) speak into it, and I will be able to talk back to you, no matter what the distance. Thanks Jumba, said Lilo. (this is great , she thought, I get to kick that big, evil, damn, dummy's posterior from here to China ,and enjoy it."**_ yes_**".)

However when she reached the spot where Ganto's ship supposed to be, it was gone!

All her excitement was replaced with utter despair, as she simply cried, cried, and cried, with only Cricket's to greet her!

**_To be continued!..._**

**A/N:** what did you think? The reason Lilo swears so much in her thoughts is because this is an alternate universein which she is more mature, then in the show. R&R


	3. First Step, First Fight!

A/N: thanks 'guys' for all your reviews! Speaking of reviews 'thanks' Michael reviewing my new story ('What If It Meant More?') Another story called (and she will belong!)Is up! So please review!

**And, now to respond to your reviews.**

**Dragonfanman: I'll tell you one thing, let's just say that their both goanna get in a little sweet revenge on Gantu, and Hamsterville. You're goanna see those two do something I've always want to see in a fanfic namely: work together to kick some evil ass! I love your work, thanks for reviewing!**

**Xoverguy: Yes, yes, and yes to your first three questions! Yes she find will find a way, but it will be tough going emotionally, and physically. Yes you will see that pairing in the story, but Lilo will realize her love in chapter 4 (or 5). Stitch will realize it in chapter 6,7(or 8). **

**Michael: I'll try and work on that! As for your annoyance about my dislike of Angel** **in my story you reviewed. I think if Lilo were in love with Stitch she probably would be irritated with Angel because she thinks that she(Angel ) is trying to steal Stitch away from her.( I don't mind her,( I like her)but I'd rather her have a romance/friendship, then a serious relationship.) ****Thanks for the neat tidbit of information. It's very interesting. I might use it at some point!**

**Anonymous But Interested: I will try, and work on that! Thanks for the review!**

**(#1)Hamishwarfare: I am very honored that you're using this story as a possible springboard for, ideas, and research. So therefore, In accordance with that, I'm going to attempt to list the very best (L/S) pairing stories 'I' know.**

**(#2)STITCH! By: Hawk the Azapper. I love this story! This is very funny, and action packed. a great read!**

**My Best Friend! By: Cryptim Egyptian. Sweet, and funny. The inspiration for this story.**

**The Final Solution! By: PIcaRDMPC . Very sad, very violent, very funny, and very sweet.**

**The Adventures of Lilo & Stitch! By: Final Cosmos the Ultra. One of the three greatest L&S stories, I've ever read.(#3) Yours is included in this list)**

**Sorry about that, just trying to help a fellow author.**

**And, now for the story.**

**Ch 3: First Step, First Fight!**

**It was raining. 'Perfect whether" Lilo thought. She was still crying when **

**Suddenly … she noticed piece of paper on the on the ground. She picked it up.**

**It Read: _Dear. Stupid, little, earth girl with the very annoying talking-like-manner._**

**_I the greatest 'evil' genius the galaxy has ever known, have taken you're poetic little artificially created ally and have in him on one of these poetic landmasses. The first step to finding him is to go to another island, namely the one you insignificant, earth, people call 'Oahu'. They will be a danger there 'defeat' it, and you shall get another note, signed doctor Hamsterville._**

Lilo thought "Rotten little jerk, now how am 'I' going get all the way over there"?

Her watch 'beeped', she then remembered the communicator built into it.( she pushed the button, and heard Jumba's voice.) He said. "Little girl 'have' good news, and bad news"! "Good news is, I will now tell you all the functions of the suit!" (He did, but I'm not telling what they are 'until' their are actually used) Bad news is doctor Hamsterville, and a small army of evil Internet-galactic criminals have escaped from the same jail he was in.

I'm in deep mud now. Lilo 'thought'. Jumba signed off, as he went to his convention. She took off her clothes,( She put them in the backpack) and put on the armored suit. It was black, skintight, and covered in armored plaiting. (?) She then activated the suits jet-boots, and zoomed off into the sky. When she landed (twenty minutes later) there was nothing 'there'.

(Meanwhile in doctor Hamsterville new (twice the size of his regular spaceship, and shaped like him.) spaceship. "But lord 'Tire-iron N-daba' I"…. (the fiend on the screen he was looking at had a terrible, simmering, red, face, hypnotic slanted yellow eyes, and green pointed teeth.) "**_Silence_" **it roared**. ("_Don't call me again"_) **It said. The boss is a-a-angry A voice said. "**Shut up you nonsense like-talking moron**." doctor Hamsterville screamed. "Send the first danger… **Now"**. He screamed. (Again)

(**Lilo's**)POV. "I started crying again, 'suddenly'… it appear. An ape-like robot dropped down from the sky, its jet boots allowing it to land safely. "Hamsterville…I thought. Has good taste in robots.( The robot in question was silver, with a will build muscular frame, 4 yellow eyes, slightly skinny arms, pointed ears, and a circular shaped hatch, toppled it's head, with black pointed fangs in its mouth. The robot ran towards me, roaring viciously. I smiled, and activated the suits force-field by snapping my fingers, and then I activated the strength function of the suit by cracking my knuckles. The robot punched with a fury, but it couldn't get through the suits force-field. I blocked a punch, and grabbed the robots arm I, then threw it several feet.

It didn't appear to be scratched as it fired missiles from its finger tips. I rolled out of the way. I activated my jet boots, and shot up in the air. I punched the robot in its chest to no avail. It fired laser beams from its eyes; I dodged them until it stoped firing, and I punched the robots eyes, and shattered them. It then fired missiles from an opening in its chest, and fired lightning from its fingertips.

I zoomed out of the way, and landed on the bot's head. I ripped off the hatch. I looked in, and saw a Jumba sized creature of the same species as Gantu with a panel of blinking lights facing it. I jumped down, and landed on the control panel. I showered the panel with punches, and kicks causing it to burst into flame, and explode. I jumped up, and gave the stark-likealien a roundhouse kick, and an uppercut to its head knocking it unconscious. I delivered a haymaker to the wall behind the alien causing it to cease to bar my way. I tossedthe alien out of the hole in the wall, and against a large rock several feet away. I leaped out of the hole, landed, and ran away just as the robot fell, and exploded. I went over, and used the laser handcuffs to capture thefiend. (Normal POV)She reached into the alien's pocket, and found a note that told her to go to another island namely 'Molokai'. She left for her destination. There was no strain on her face at least… Not yet!

Meanwhile …. Stitch was in his barren cell, he was bored, and was longing for his best friend… and perhaps more (though he didn't know it… 'Yet'!

**To Be Continued**…

(A/N): in answer to Ironsct's questionLilo is 8 in my story, but she is 7 in the show. Thanks a lot for the encouragement. Dragonfanman I find a commentary you give refreshing, thanks a lot for the review. HamishwarfareI hope the list above helps. I have a suggestion, if you decide you're not L/S person than please at least try, and make her in fall love with another experiment if at all possible. This is merely a suggestion/ request.By the waythe'yet's'are hinting at two things that emportent plot points,try andguesswhat they mean!


	4. Death Caterpillar Attacks!

A/N: the names of the mechas done as if this were a Japanese TV show, (kind of) a bit of tribute to some great people with great imaginations. For example, I will use words like devil, and hell in the names of the mechas. I will also be Pretend that certain Japanese words are Turian, because I like them.

To:** Anonymous But Interested: **Thanks a lot. Expect to see some action, and a little bit of blood from now on.

To: **Xoverguy**: Thanks I hope the second one will be just as good. By the way your story sounds interesting, although I don't like the thought of Angel being a villainous bad girl. I suggest you have Lilo, and Stitch's greatest enemies (Gantu, Hamsterville, 627, and other evil experiments, some other evil geniuses join forces to kill Lilo&Stitch.

To: **hamishwarfare: **I hope so! Which stories have you read! Thanks a lot for letting me know. Your story is pretty much the last chance for good L/S fic.

I like her as a character I just don't like the fact that she and Stitch keep having doing inappropriate stuff. It's just the fact that authors sometimes give out 'way' to much information. Just keep the relationship in the story going slowly, and focus on the experiences the characters have.

To**: Kioko the pirate**: Think you for being flexible about my story And She Will Belong

To: **Dragonfanman**: I thought I did put quotation marks in. O well! Thank you for the compliments.

To**: Yaarp16**: Thank you for being so open minded. You're probably my favorite reviewer. You goanna love this chapter.

**_Death_ Caterpillar Attacks! ****Lilo's _Joyful_ Discovery! **

**doctor Hamsterville sat annoyed in his base/spaceship, he then said. "So Hell Ape '****robotto'**** ( robot ) failed, well no matter. Part 1 of phase 1 of operation: Broken heart and Mind has been completed. Part 2 'now' begins. **

Meanwhile, a sinister figure oversaw the proceedings with a dark laugh.

"**Dr. Hamsterville's plan had better not fail, fortunately for me… I have others**." **My organization the terrifying 'kaijin' ****gundan (Mysterious Person Army) will not fail to kill their putrid earth 'family; they are the only ones capable of stopping me." "They have no idea how dangerous their potential is for becoming a fighting force capable of destroying my organization!" The **shadowy** figure with 'green' teeth appeared to glow in the dark, continued to pet the strange cat-like **alien that was in his lap.

(Dr. Hamsterville's boss is supposed to sound like, and resemble a villain who it is a favorite of mine called Dr. Claw)

The next day… Lilo woke up, (muttering swear words) as she stretched, and got up. A thought struck her, great I don't have any thing to wear. She then began an apparently hopeless search of the backpack Jumba had given her. Then suddenly she found, and pulled out a small box labeled Dehydrated 'Clothing.' (Just add water!) She did just as instructed, and soon in place, of her favorite red, flowered Moomoo dress; she was wearing a white sweatshirt with a pink flower with the words '_hot Stuff_ 'embroidered underneath it. _How true_ she thought looking at the words on the shirt. Her outfit was complete with light brown khaki pants. "Now to now to kick some stark-like ass." She said. Lilo thought if they only knew how mature thinking I am, how much I know, and grasp about the world I live in. Stitch changed everything, before him my life was angst, and hurt. Compared to my life 'before' it's like a fairy tale now. If Dr. Hamsterville dares to destroy my perfect little world, he's not goanna live very long!

I don't dare so my true side my sister would have a heart attack, if she knew that every 'angry' word she's ever said breaks my heart a thousand fold. She has no idea what kind of cynical, depressive, slightly psychotic, genius level I.Q type of girl I am. Suddenly she heard horrifying sound, and saw a terrifying mecha. A Monasteries Caterpillar, with at least 15 different segments each one he had attached to it an arm/foot with a Terrifying Scythe on the end. In the middle of each segment that was a canon, its head we yellow with a pointed nose, a creepy pointy toothed grin, and two antennae on the top. Lilo Prepared herself for battle, and possibly injuries. "Hay stupid, look that way." She said pointing behind it, while it was turning its head around to look, she change into the black Battle suit Jumba had constructed.

The mecha looked at her, and had begun to spin its head around, wide energy beams coming out of its eyes. She avoided the beams by leaping out of the way. It then started to float; Lilo thought it was probably due to antigravity. She quickly reached into her backpack, and brought out the blue energy sword given to her by Jumba. Two of the Scythes Slot out from the bottom segment attached by ropes.

Lilo cartwheeled out of the way, as the two weapons struck the ground causing dirt to fly. She used to the sort, and stubby, energy, Longsword, to cut the ropes attached to the Scythes, so that the mecha could no longer use them. She then ran towards the mecha, and jumped onto the lowest pair of the blades, and jumped from one to the other. On the way up she received several small scratches and nicks, and a bad cut just the right eye brow. One jump away from the top, she let out a horrible scream as her left cheek was almost cut in half, by one of the blades. She fell down to the ground, but was saved from serious injury by the suit. The mecha floated, towards her. Quickly See reached in to the backpack and pulled out a flash grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it. She closed her eyes just before a blinding burst of light materialized in the air. She put the sword back in the backpack, and found an odd looking silver rectangularly gun with two barrels. The words on it said (plasma shotgun). She felt around in the backpack for ammo, see found a square cartridge and put it into a square hole in the bottom of a gun. She, cocked it once experimentally, aimed, and fired. The energy projectile destroyed the bottom canon exploded.

She cocked it twice, and fired destroying the first segment of the mecha. See fired four more times. Destroying one segment each time. Then the segments and the head split apart, the segments firing their cannons.

The different segments of mecha circled in orbit around an unseen object, firing every second or so. (With Lilo firing back destroying some of them) they soon rejoined, and then the cycle continued, until Lilo saw the mecha's head at the center, she then calculated the age exact moment to fire, and did so… hundreds of small explosions appeared, and then became one huge one! The mecha was blown bits.

A few minutes later Lilo sat down, and said.

Now were, was I before I was so rudely interrupted? … Oh yes now I remember… She also doesn't know how much Stitch brightens up my life, ( she saw a mental image of him grinning a toothily smile, steering and her with eyes that looked like they could reflect back one's soul, as well as swallow it up) she blushed, as she thought, I swear I act as if I'm in love with him sometimes. Then it hit her as though house fell on top of her. "I... I... I... I do love him don't I?"

**YES**! I love him, I love, I really, really love him. I do, I do, do, I do... **OH yeah**!"

I love his cute little Patooke (**but, or ass**)!" She said this while doing back flips, and cartwheels, and in general jumping as high as she good. (Sorry if any one was offended, but I just had to do that little piece.) Then she horrifyingly realized something as a thought popped into her head, causing her to stop in her tracks. _But does he love me_

**To Be Continue… **

**A/N: good news I have a co-author, one of my reviewers: Kioko the pirate! He'll be working with me on one (L/S) story called 'Lilo's _Resurrection_'. Perhaps he'll use my suggested plot for another story (L/S), and maybe we'll work on a 3nd one!**


	5. Of Depression And Memories!

**A/N: this chapter is Co- authored by: Kioko the pirate; thanks a lot! In answer to your review yes I do take pride in being able to do a little work with someone, and successfully enacting with them. (I have a hard time with that.) By the way Stitch's language is directly translated into English for this chapter**.

To: **hamishwarfare**: as for yours been different that's good, because your work is very unequal and I like it that way. As for your other comment that's not exactly what I meant, but and that you agree with me. What you think of them any others you read. Considering how many twists and turns people make away form the TV show itself; yours is the only one that follows the show, and has the possibility for a (L/S) pairing.

To: **Yaarp16**: trust me; I know the feeling. Thanks a lot. I do agree.'Lilo's_ Resurrection'_ is a story I, and Kioko the pirate will be working on. In the story; Lilo sacrifices her life to save Stitch from Gantu's new weapon, and then something impossible happens. Nuff Said! (Romance/Spiritual/tragedy/action/adventure.)

To: **dragonfanman**: Thanks tons! I'd have to say Lilo rubbed off on Jumba more then vice versa.

To: Anonymous But Interested: Thanks

To: **Blissey**: I also enjoy your work as well!

**Ch. 5: Of Depression, And _Memories_**!

**In a cold metal cell on Hamsterville's ship, sat Stitch. He was huddled into one corner of the cell; he wanted to be as far away from the cell door as possible. That way he could have some place were he felt Hamsterville could not see him.**

'**Oh Lilo. I wonder how she is right now. **I hope she's not to upset about this, I hate it when she's upset and I'm not there to comfort her.' Thought stitch.

Ever since he had been captured by Gantu he had been wondering how Lilo was. 'Is she in danger?' is all that he would think about for hours at a time.

'Is she hurt? Did Gantu do something to her? No… no I must stop thinking about that kind of stuff. Thinking about that kind of stuff won't help her.' Stitch got up and started to pace back and forth between the sides of his cell.

He would occasionally stop and lean against the wall. He had to think about the good times he had with Lilo, just in case he never saw her again.

"The good times; like when me and her went to the fair and we chased short stuff." Said stitch in a whisper so that the microphone in the cell could not hear him. "She has taught me so much, so many lessons that still guide me to this day. She changed me as well, I went from evil to good, I went from self centered to caring about others and to give credit were credit is due."

He stopped were he was and flopped to the floor. 'We've been through so much together. Through the bad and the good times. But now I wonder if I will ever see her again. Will I ever see her smiling face again, if we will ever play together again? No… I said I wouldn't think like that, I must be optimistic, I must believe that we will be together again.'

Stitch once again stood up, and started to walk around his tiny cell. 'I'm sure Lilo and Jumba have devised some plan to get me back. Lilo would not just let Hamsterville's take me away without some fighting.' Thought Stitch as he gazed out the clear cell door, there wasn't much to see though; the corridor was just a plain metal hallway with a few other empty cells along its walls.

"Lilo's always put up a fight; before my cousins were scattered over Hawaii and we were on Gantu's ship. She put up a fight, and would not let Gantu get them. Then she's always encouraged me to put up a fight, like when Jumba made 627. I gave up all hope of beating him but Lilo forced me onwards, and then we defeated 627." Whispered; Stitch as he started to scratch some drawings of Lilo into the metal wall.

"She's always been there for me, and she's going to be there for me now. The distance between us will not stop her. But then again I don't know how far away from her I' am, even when we were only separated by a single wall… I still felt so far from her."

Stitch sighed as he looked at his crude drawing of Lilo. The metal walls were not a good canvas. "We haven't been apart for very long, but it already seems like a century. It all happened so fast, one moment I'm sitting there with Lilo and the next thing I now I'm being carried away by Gantu. What will happen next?"

Dr. Hamsterville who was observing Stitch through a hidden camera, with a hidden microphone chuckled; was saying. " Poor artificially created fool, it's a good ding for you (and me) that you will not been moping around here much longer." "Because when I'm done with you will be under my control, and you will have your best friend's blood on your hands." He gave an evil laugh. " by the time I'm done with the stupid little earth .girl; she will be O so depressed that she will gladly die at my little masterstroke." He turned to his henchmen and said. You know what to do; so get going you moron-like fools

In Victoria's the person in question was sleeping, and perhaps remembering. She dreamed of a pink simmering, unrecognizable form its arms were around her comforting her. Two rows of sharp, pointy teeth in the shape of a smile formed. Two big black eyes were staring at her. Victoria woke up in with a sweat pouring down her face. She had been dreaming the same dream for more than a year; 'what did it mean?' she asked herself.

Meanwhile… at the evil genius's convention; Jumba was just leaving the building with a smile on his face (after getting many evil genius ideas, partnerships with fellow evil geniuses, and lots of coconut cake.) when suddenly a huge explosion blew up the building behind him. "Oh crap." He said. He rushed back inside building to help the wounded, (fortunately most injuries were serious, but none were fatal) and to look for something he'd misplaced.

Every single evil genius intention had disappeared. He looked at the table When the objects had been and saw that they wert their. "Oh no!" He said. "The two 'deadliest' experiment pods on earth are _gone_!"

**To Be Continued…**

**(A/N): Dr. Hamsterville's plan is starting to come together. Can anyone guess what it is? If you do, then you'll realize that I've probably done Dr. Hamsterville just right. Just deadly, and sadistic enough to be a serious threat without going overboard on the violence. By!**


	6. More Depression, And A Realization!

A/N: this story is co-authored by: Kioko the pirate. By the way mecha is called 'Devil' Kraken.

**Anonymous But Interested**: Thanks! Well you wanted; you got it!

**Yaarp16**: Always a _pleasure to see you review_! Your welcome! The title' Lilo's Resurrection' belongs to Kioko; as does the first chapter. I would love to see your stories on this site; so if you're unable to put them on for some reason; if you'd like; I'd put them up for your

**Blissey: **thanks for the info!

**Kioko the pirate**: thank you for the compliment!

**Dragonfanman**: I have to say you're 'little' friend Chaos is probably a lot worse! As in the immortal words of Elvis:" Thank you!" "Thank you very much!"

What you said about Angel didn't make much sense.(you might want clarify yourself); but I get the idea. But you're right; 627 is one of the experiments Dr. Hamsterville has stolen' but he's not one of the two experiments stolen in chapter five.

Interesting idea and; using Stitch's feelings for Angel against him. I have something a bit more complicated, and perhaps disturbing in mind. You'll see!

**More depression, and a _realization_!**

**Stitch sighed as two guards passed by his cell, as they walked past they stared, and laughed at him. He did not know why, but they seemed to know what_ his_ fate was. He just wished he knew what Lilo's fate was. One question popped into his head as he began to walk the perimeter of his cell. Why was he thinking of Lilo so much? Sure she was his closest friend, and ohana, but he should be able to think of something else. Like how to escape, but every time he tried to he could only think of Lilo.**

"Why is it every time I close my eye's I see her smiling face?" asked Stitch quietly to himself. "Why is it that I get a_ warm_ feeling inside when ever she is close to me?"

Stitch stopped and looked at his drawings. "Ever since I first meet her, I've been finding new feelings, and emotions, but this is something that I have_ never_ experienced. It's been getting stronger over the past few months. When we were after topper and Gantu was a bought to crush Lilo, I was more worried about her then ever before."

Stitch sighed and let his head drop. "I dread the thought of losing her; I could not live with out her. But why is that? What are these feeling's inside of me that keep me so close to her, even when we are far apart?"

Stitch sat down on the cold metal floor and thought about this for at least an hour. He_ just_ could not figure it out; he struggled to figure it out. To find the reason for these strange new feelings.

"Could it be because I was changed to good; that I have these feeling's? No, that can't be it, because I would have been feeling this way for a long time. There's got to be some other reason for me to feel this way. Could it be my surrounding's, this island is so beautiful and I'm in a caring family. Could that be the reason I feel this way, no… it can't be because it's only when I'm with Lilo that I feel this way."

Stitch sat down and continued to think about these new feeling's. "Lilo… why do I keep thinking about her. It's like I'm obsessed about her, I just can't get her out of my head. Why is it that I constantly think about holding her in my arms? Holding her close to me, and never letting go."

Stitch laid down and stared up at the ceiling, he closed his eye's and pictured himself laying on the warm sandy beach with Lilo sitting next to him. The warm tropical breeze blowing through her hair as the beautiful Hawaiian sun sank beneath the horizon.

'Every night I dream about her, her smiling face and her tender touch.' Stitch gave a small chuckle. 'Sometimes I even dream about kissing her. But why? Why do I dream of her, why is it that I feel so good when she is around?'

Stitch opened his eyes and once again saw the cold, stark and bare metal walls of his cell. He gave a sigh as he stood up and looked around. At that moment his mind went blank, he did not think a single thought. When all of a sudden he went wide eyed and a small smile crept across his face.

"All of these feeling's and these dream's about Lilo. Could they mean… could I… love Lilo?" stitch stumbled backwards into the wall. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor. His smile grew larger and he began to chuckle happily. "I do! I love Lilo, that's why I have these new feeling's for her. Why I dream about her all the time. He finally croaked out he's feeling's

"I love her.' He said slowly, but surely.  
It seemed as if each word where coming from his last breath. "I...I...  
...I actually love her..." "**I love Lilo**" (he screamed)…." Said; Stitch quietly. He was shocked by what he just realized; he was in love with the one girl that cared about him. He cared so much about her too, it seemed so obvious now. "What a fool I have been not to realize that!" "But the big question is: does she love me**?" It all make since now. **He screamed again. I've always wandered exactly _why_ I came back from the circus just to be with her; even if she yelled at me. She's perfect, the island maybe beautiful but she is even more _so_.

Dr. Hamsterville looked at Stitch with a fiendish chuckle. He then said. The moment; the 'third' and last mecha is destroyed phase two, part one begins in earnest! And you know what that means… (said Dr. Hamsterville)…**betting!** Namely on what kills the stupid little Earth girl the last mecha, 626, me, Gantu, or one of my secret little experiment weapons.

The next morning … Lilo stared, surveying the damage, and destruction she had done. Her face was of someone who had seen war, and had been forced to kill. It was also cold, and stern with no emotion. This was once her true face; one she never let anyone see. Stitch had saved her many times emotionally, and physically. Now he was at last her turn, to save him, to save her own soul. Four hours ago she had com to been next island in the Hawaiian chain; one called Lanai. For two hours she had been forced go into a house of holographic horrors. Then for two hours she fought 60 'alien' escaped prisoners. She had somehow knocked all of them unconscious in either hand to hand combat, or using her plasma blaster which had a 'stun' setting in a fire fight.

She gazed up at her last adversary, a giant Squid-like mecha; it was white, with a sharp pointy mantle, two big red eyes, and gray tentacles with silver tips. Instead of suckers it had holes which shot lasers. As the two longest tentacles shot out like harpoons; she ran away as they stuck to ground, she then pulled the energy sword, and as with the before she cut through the ropes that attached the pointed ends of the tentacles to the rest of it. She put the sword back; she now turned her attention to the mecha's greatest weapon a force field which surrounded, and protected it from all attack. The mecha stopped for several seconds; giving her time to catch her breath, and to decide what to do next.

She pulled out the plasma shotgun. She aimed I what she calculated to be the weakest point of the force field… and _fired! The force field vaporized; leaving nothing behind, but a crackle of energy. She then fired twice avoiding the lasers from the _tentacles. She paused, and caught her breath. All her emotions came out in one simple, sentence. As she; screamed

"**_Stitch_!"** **"… I will find you**!"

To Be Continued!

A/N: Next Ch Lilo versus one of a group of three of the_ most_ mysterious, terrifying, and unexpected experiments '_ever'_! Nuff said!


	7. Dual With A Devil! Beat 627!

A/N: sorry about the waiting period guys but I have been quite busy; this will probably not be unexpected as I once said but I guarantee you you'll love the battle!

A **_Warning:_** someone or something will die in this story! I own only the song I have created; called _what a fool I was_, the mecha's, Dr. Hamsterville's boss's, nearly all of Lilo's gear/weapons with the exception of the sonic boomerang which belongs to the wonderful people who created _battle of the plants. _

**Xoverguy: **Let me put it this way it's either love or a very deep friendship; take it how you will! By the way I do enjoy your work. Thank you!

**Anonymous But Interested**: all I can say is WOW! I've rarely received a better compliment!

**Blissey**: thank you for the glorious compliment!

**Hamishwarfare**: I agree with you however unlike me if I read your style of writing correctly such careful thinking will be spaced out (Hopefully) over many chapters!

**Dragonfanman**: thank you for the compliments; as for the circus episode I enjoy watching it too! The fight I have planned will be nothing like yours namely a bit more childlike in nature but you'll see a bit of Lilo's dark side. I think you will be a bit disturbed but also I think you will enjoy it.

**Kioko the pirate**: thank you for the welcomed compliment!

**Yaarp16**: I understand everything you say believe me I know what you mean about being nervous to put something on this site. By the way if you're nervous about putting your work on here than at the very least I'd like you to send me some of your stories. In light of that; I have a question: do you have any stories based on either 'STITCH!' or the adventures of Lilo and Stitch? If you do then I'd like to read them. By the way the title on this page is not the same as the one under which the chapter is listed by because it simply won't fit!

**Ch. 7: Beware, Great devilish terrifying King;**

**For He Is Hell On Earth! Beat 627!**

**Lilo sighed the barrier she had intentionally put up protect her sister and now the rest of her Ohana as well was starting to break in sort her mask was coming off! Before her Parent's death she had been open do them about the way she really was but never to her sister for fear that she would never accept or understand it. She had to assume a different mindset for this task but considering the benefits (Stitch included) it had been worth it.**

The positive aspects were good as well like for example been able to examine and learn from a fellow genius; an 'evil' genius but a genius nonetheless. It was making her sister happy or it very least a little calmer with brought her a bib of happiness. She had worked hard to maintain this false personality one of a crazy trouble making little girl with an overactive imagination. In reality however she was calm, calculating, decisive, philosophical, mood swinging, a 'generally' rule abiding girl with scientific interest in the supernatural. Absolutely nothing like the person she was pretending to be.

Perhaps she should open herself up to someone most likely Stitch but could she? Hamsterville's kidnapping of her _little blue lover_ as she liked to think of him as now have had thrown her off balance would she be able to. Another question larked in the back of the mind: did Stitch love Angel? A song was created in her head while she pondered this she thought that she didn't want to get in the way if that happened.

There was one thing however she was sure of she would gladly step of the way if it happened because simply put if that's what made him happy then that's what she would do she would let this happen because that's how much she loved him.

She had come to an island called Maul in the Hawaiian chain that had two been divided into two parts by Dr. Hamsterville. The last Latter she had gotten from Dr. Hamsterville had said at the squid mecha would be the last one she would have to face. It mentioned Three family foes she had no idea what that meant so she waited and shivered with anxiety and frustration. She thought up a song all doing it.

A/N: **What a fool I was!** Lyrics by Readerpal!

**_You don't know what you got until you've lost it!_**

**_When you see this person you cry because you know you've lost them._**

**_What a fool I was!_**

**_To myself I say you've lost your heart,_**

**_You've lost your soul,_**

**_You've lost the one person who when you're down gets you on a roll. _**

**_Love can strike any time any place even when you just afraid to show your face._**

**_I lost him, her, girl or boy it doesn't matter._**

_**You don't know what you got until you've lost it!**_

_**When you see this person you cry because you know you've lost them.**_

_**What a fool I was!**_

**_I missed my chance for a last romance._**

**_I may speak for the hearts of millions;_**

**_But I don't care because someone like that is in the trillions._**

**_My heart cries out to you like the last gasp of a dying man._**

_**Perhaps there's hope but I doubt it in my soul.**_

**_You took my heart and broken in three so that's the end for me._**

_**What a fool I was!**_

**_What an angel that person was!_**

**_What an idiot I was!_**

**_What a fool I…was!_**

She thought that she didn't want to get in the way if that happened.

There was one thing however she was sure of she would gladly step of the way if it happened because simply put if that's what made him happy then that's what she would do she would let this happen; because that's how much she loved him.

She had come to an island called Maul in the Hawaiian chain that had two been divided into two parts by Dr. Hamsterville. The last Latter she had gotten from Dr. Hamsterville had said at the squid mecha would be the last one she would have to face. It mentioned Three family foes she had no idea what that meant so she waited and shivered with anxiety and frustration..

Lilo was anxious waiting for something that wouldn't come. She couldn't believe it she was at least emotionally mature as an adult and yet she couldn't identify a basic adult emotion: love. She was in love with her best friend and she didn't know it. She was very intense and that was bad she could go insane at any time and it was from the maddening want of her love.

It was sunny and peaceful not that it mattered of course! She and Stitch were best friends with a passion for each other. First the passion of friendship and now (hopefully) a passion for love!_ Then she stared in horror at a creature before her its blood red fur, its insane smile, its ugly cone shaped head, it was one of her worst fears: 627!_

Lilo got on her game face: a self competent smile. She activated the suit's force field and super strength functions; although she knew it wouldn't do much good. 627 attacked first with lightning shooting from its fingers; fortunately suit's force field and the nonconductive alloy it was made out of a protected her from electrocution. It then picked her up and threw her several feet until she collided with a large 'hard' rock. The impact jarred her senses and she just barely survived she responded foolishly by trying to punch him in the face; upon which it bit her 'fist' causing her to scream in pain! She retaliated by driving her knee into the manic's gut causing it to kneel over in pain.

It turned its back as it began launching its spines at her; she suspected that like a Manticore's the spines were deadly having been dipped in a terrible poison. The suits force field protected her from any harm fortunately. They begin to exchange blows ;( think Dragon ball Z) soon it became obvious that she could not win through force but with strategy she could. As it ran towards her she grabbed it by the hand and by the arm and judo filliped it behind her. It then got up tried to freeze her however she pulled out a flash grenade of the backpack she pulled the pin, threw it and bounded away. 627 was blinded it howled in pain then it grabbed a large thin rock like structure and swung like a bat. Lilo spotted a similar structure and used it like a sword. It was an aw inspiring site to see as the two combatants smashed the rocks together until Lilo won by breaking the evil experiment's weapon in half.

It got tired of playing games and shot a red energy beam from its head that surrounded Lilo with telekinetic power. It moved her closer until they were an inch apart. It then grew to its full height and emerged into its six armed, two headed, and extremely muscular form. Lilo's brain had begun to work out a plan to defeat this 'artificial' monstrosity that she mentally referred to it to as a 'black sheep' of the Ohana.

As the plan made itself clear she said with a taunting smile" do you have any idea how ugly you are?" "Evil… evil… evil!" 627 said with deadly a menace in its screechy and yet gravelly voice. "I see Dr. Hamsterville hasn't been able to raise your IQ level has he?" said Lilo with an upraised eyebrow. It ranked its claws around her face drawing a tiny trickle of blood on nearly every single inch of her face it caused deep scratches to appear on each side of her face then one set of its arms held her own in place, another 'one' grabbed her throat and prepared to strangle her, the last set took hold of her ears and started to pull on them causing her great pain.

She then looked deep in to 627's eyes and gave and evil smirk she then said in a mockingly superior and supremely calm voice 'you almost won but you made two mistakes: mistake #1 you didn't grab my legs! "Mistake #2 and I'm not as innocent as you think; in fact I play_ dirty_!" She then brought her foot back and kicked 627 between its legs. It screamed in absolute agony as Lilo gave a twisted little smirk.

Quickly she reached to her backpack and in one fluid motion she reached in to her backpack and pulled out hunting knife used by one of the aliens who she had fought earlier and stabbed 627 in the exact middle of the space between its two heads, thus damaging the muscle that allowed its extra head to appear and function, and do to the force field conducting the electricity 627 received a terrible electrical shock that coursed all through its body and caused it to fall into a (hopefully) _permanent_ coma!

(Lilo's POV) I look at the fallen titan with disgust and a slight sense of sorrow at the fact that had it become good there would be no stopping us from capturing and reforming all of our artificial Ohana. Then I think about what I would've done had given no other alternative but to kill this evil artificial beast would I have done it? The answer I thought: if _absolutely_ necessary than… **yes**!

**To be continue**…

A/N: what do you think of the lyrics? You think it's worthy of being turned into an actual song?


	8. An Impossible Enemy! Defeat Mind Control

**Attention: Dragonfanman a writer called sky-shadow would (probably) like you to review his story called DNA. He's apparently a big fan of yours. Yaarp16: another writer (Stitchfan82) could use some input and a nice review on his L/S story** **'Lilo& Stitch GFA part 1'.**

And now for the reviews!

**Hamishwarfare**: thank you a lot; your reviews have a way of cheering me up! Speaking of which it would really cheer me up if you would update soon because I would love to read another beautifully thought out and imaginative chapter from you! You e-mail explained everything about my confusion; thank you!

Yaarp16: _thank you_! By the way have you ever considered a career as a speech writer? Also thank you for the very high compliment concerning my imagination. Finally I can accep the fact that your stories are your own personal sanctuary but I'll probably always regret not being able to sample, and enjoy your intriguing work. By the way you're right about stories on my profile; they are future stories and thank you thank you for the compliment I think you enjoy all of them!

**Blissey**: that's OK for me but I'd still like somebody to tell me if I did a good job with the song or not! As for your computer problem I hope you solve it and update soon!

**Dragonfanman**: first of all let me make one thing very clear **please**: do not refer to that particular scene again because I'm kind of disturbed by it. Thank you for the compliment by the way. I understand what you're saying and will do so immediately however half of the suspense will be the emotional and physical detail of the two combatants and their surroundings; the other half will be the banter, memories, thoughts, and psychological drama! In their words like a SI-IF Wild West story with detailed background and character thoughts!

**An Impossible Enemy! Defeat Mind Controlled Experiment King!**

**Stitch got up he was in the inside of he and Lilo's house sleeping on the floor. He heard a scream of pain from Lilo's room but did nothing for half an hour. He then went upstairs as the house around him darkened into sinister shapes as the walls looked black and white. He had a feeling of dread it as the elevator stopped moving up words he looked and saw… Lilo was lying face down in her bed her wrists were bleeding as though cut with a sharp instrument Stitch ran towards her with a feeling of utter depression coming from his beloved. He felt her pulse there was none…Lilo was_ dead_! **

**She had committed suicide… **

He saw a note next to her body; he picked it up and it said: _Dear Stitch! _

_Should you read this I will be dead! You have no idea how much you mean to me because the 'simple' fact of the matter is that I love you, I can't live with, out you, and I want you and if I can't have you then no one will have** me**! I love you sooooo… much more than you ever will know but you have Angel and the you love her and you don't need me to therefore I'm leaving this world forever Good by _Buchi-bu**! '**Signed _Lilo' _

His scream echoed through the house!...

He woke up with sweat pouring down from his face as though it was raining! It was all a dream… It was all a dream Stitch thought. The minuscule but still threatening figure of Dr. Hamsterville opened up the jail cell and leered at Stitch with a menacing grin. "You stupid little, artificial, annoying, Trog-like thing by the next day after this one you're your friend 'the little _poetic_earth girl' will be dead killed by your own hand/paws!" he gave a terrifying laugh and left Stitch all alone among darkness.

Meanwhile… Lilo had just woken up herself with a yawn she then went to meditate in order to calm her nerves. Lilo smiled refreshed and awake she reached in to her backpack and got her breakfast: two applesauce cups and a couple of chocolate milk from a tiny refrigerator in the second largest (besides the main one) pocket. It was stormy and would probably soon rain thus setting the mood towards true terror and pain!

She then spotted a shadowy figure approaching when it got close enough so that she could see what it was she stared in absolute shock the figure was none other than… 625 AKA 'Sandwich Boy'! He waved at Lilo with a grin on his face and a sandwich in his hand. He seems harmless enough Lilo thought but I still have the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Lilo then explained what she was doing here and said "hey 'Sandwich Boy' what are you doing here?" He replied "that _moron_ Gantu kicked me off the ship 'around here four days ago because hamsterjerk was coming with a new scheme of some kind and he didn't want to be disturbed; idiot now whose goanna make him sandwiches?" Lilo said" who cares you're better off with out Gantu any way now I can find the one true place where you belong to 'say' working at a _local_ subway perhaps hmmm? She finished the sentence with a wink. 'That's great thanks" said 625! "Now could you please do something for me?" said 625. "Sure" said Lilo. Good now put you're arms to your side and spread them a part a bit. 'Like this"? Lilo said when she had done what she had been asked to do. "Perfect" said 625 now a half a foot away from her with an insane grin on his face.

Suddenly without the least warning or provocation 625's claws appeared on his fingertips then he raked his claws across the exposed flesh there was not covered by her sleeveless t-shirt… at first only sort inch wide claw marks on her skin but then twice as long two inch wide claw marks appeared; a pattern formed on the her legs as rows of wide and thin claw marks circled her legs. Rain came down the perfect sign representing the sadness, horror, shock, and pain she was receiving. Lilo screamed in absolute pain as 625 did the exact same thing to her legs as claw marks appeared from her 'green' shorts to her 'brown' sandals with blood dripping from her hands.

Lilo immediately reacted by punching 625 in the gut, and with her attacker thus occupied; she ran towards the forest with one strap of her backpack attached to her solder with her free hand she reached in, pulled out a flash grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it over her solder blinding for a few critical seconds 625 as Lilo ran into the forest to change into her strength increasing armor. When Lilo emerged she shot 625 a questioning glare and asked "could you please tell me why you just did all that terrible stuff to me?" 625 replied 'because I was bored of making sandwiches and now I'm goanna make something else: your screams and a coffin to go with them!" "I wanted to use my full potential and become the most evil experiment of all namely by killing… **you**! 625 now had his extra set of arms out which looked exactly like the normal set, his spines were out looking exactly like Stitch's own, and finally his antennae sprang up from its his head. Lilo tried hard to contain herself as her surprise turned to anger; she knew it would take a lot to stay in character and to keep her _mask_ on.

Sweat poured down her face as her eyes narrowed and her face was contorted with rage. The wind blew and it seemed like an old west showdown and then Lilo knew it was going to take all she all she had not to slay this evil, betraying, bastard, 'cousin'. She thought what in the world could make him act like this? He had always been so lazy not evil just lazy 'true' he didn't seem to care what his whale-like companion was doing whether it be stealing Christmas presents, kidnapping Angel, or just being a gloating/taunting asshole but still there were at least two examples of him being good one example was when they were stranded on the forbidden island with Splodyhead and 625 had made her leader and then there was the time he and several other experiments teamed up to defeat Gantu who had used exp.029 AKA Checkers to mind control every one on the island. There was however one time where 625 was evil 'Lilo thought' during the capture of Exp.032 better known as Fnder 625 had tried to knock Stitch off Gantu's spaceship with a coolant hose with the exception of these incidents he had been almost completely neutral!

She thought about all the torment she had been forced to face still Lilo thought it could been worse a lot worse, had she been a few years older and had not hated the taste or the very idea of such things she could've of easily become an alcoholic, she could've tried to intentionally cut herself in order to make herself feel good; there were many terrible things that she could have done to herself but she did not because she had self control and was mature enough to know that such things would only lead to a untimely demise, not to mention what would happen if sister at the found out. 'Yes' her sister Nani her one _weakness_: a woman who was by now so engrossed in the world of business and her own personal life that she could be destroyed if her sister ever lifted her mask and showed her true side!

Her mind went back to the most important question at the moment 'what could have possibly prompted 625 to go from a sandwich making wisecracker to a psychopathic nut chase who liked to see blood?'

The answer was unknown to her at the time but as of this point she did not care all she wanted to do now was to wipe the stupid smile off his face and to kick his ass well doing it! She looked at the yellow figure before her and chose her words carefully as she said "nobody, not a werewolf, not an abominable snowman, andcertainly _not_**you **scratches me up like that and gets away… you are so… dead pal! She walked wards him with a air of importance and said " I have a deal for you: you put away your extra arms and I get rid of my weapons this will be a battle of strength and physical skills only got that?" He nodded. "Good but a word of warning should you cheat and use or extra arms I will use my weapons; understand?" he nodded again. At the count of three the combatants rushed at each other and fought a terrible battle.

Lilo struck first and grabbed and 625's wrist and moving her hand in a martial arts move she brought her fingers and down into 625 's chest knocking the wind out of him! 625 retaliated by using his claws to try and break through her armor and when this move failed to bring about but desired results he punched her out of pure rage he punched her with such force and that she held her stomach in pain with her teeth clenched and her face stone cold. She ran forward as a hand grabbed her own hand and another grabbed her arm lifting her in the air and throwing her face forward in the dirt.

She ran forward stood on one leg and kicked with her right a move that was an expertly caught by 625 who then used his free hand to pull her other leg out from under her. She then fluidly delivered a sweep kick knocking her opponent to the ground; she than pulled him up and successfully delivered in 'elbow'thrust'sweet revenge' for her own poor stomach. He brought his knee up and struck her near the ribs; he then attempted a punch towards the same area as before however she blocked this attempt by parrying it. He then tried this using both arms only to be met with the same response as before. She pounded away with a fury of kicks most of which connected. He grabbed her hand right and broke her pinkie. She responded by delivering a karate chop to the back of his neck. He struck back with a side kick to her hip causing her great pain and discomfort. She punchedhim in the face; seconds later 625 nearly cut her nose off with one of his claws. A fierce uppercut was _quickly _administered nearly shuttering 625 jaw.

She broke his whist by twisting it was then he made a _grave_ error namely: he cheated! He joined his hands around her back and used his main arms to wrestle with her; they rolled on the ground and trying to hurt/kill each other suddenly her own claws sprouted (which were part of the suit's/armor's functions) she let go of his hands and started to scratch him causing him great pain. His arms and chest were bleeding as were her legs she backed away as the bleeding experiment came closer she then quickly pulled out her sonic boomerang and threw it.

It swung in an arc hitting 625 in the face knocking him unconscious; Lilo was mentally horrified at causing so much blood to come from one being and yet she had a decision to make should she kill 625 to prevent him from harming her ohana or should she led him live to cause possible trouble and perhaps even murder which is _what_ the reality donned on her she was contemplating! On one hand 625 had aided her before; he had not posed a threat before either, that and any one who could insult/annoy Gantu with a friend of hers. On the other hand he had been lazy and unwilling to help, he was also a bit of a jerk, he can also just tried to savagely mall her to death, also there was the incident Gantu's ship mentioned earlier.

After contemplating for nearly an hour… she pulled out her plasma shotgun and prepared to fire several rounds of plasma blasts 'which were stronger than normal' she appeared to fire when Lilo noticed something she hadn't seen before because even though she been up close to 625 before she too busy screaming in pain or fighting him to notice something very important… he was wearing an odd yellow hair matching collar. Then it hit her as they say 'like a ton of bricks' she had been fooled in to trying to kill a member of her family… her ohana! She thought that bastard Hamsterville made me try to kill someone even worse member of my own family; Angel maybe but not 625! She quickly ripped off the collar and waited for several minutes until the experiment came back from unconsciousness. 625 suddenly sat upright and screamed "I'm so sorry please forgive me if I didn't mean to hurt you are under mind control!" " I…" Lilo then stopped him by abruptly saying "shut up and please calm down I forgave you it wasn't your fault I believe you about the mind control it sounds like something Dr. Hamsterville would do and it makes sense if I read his plan correctly." She then reached in to her backpack which contained a first aid kit with a special cream ever repaired damaged tissue and made cuts scars and bruises disappear. Soon after the physical damage had been repaired Lilo and 625 gave each other reassurance and therapy Lilo left her new friend and continued onwards thinking that she knew the meeting of the phrase ' psychological terror' however unfortunately for her she hadn't seen anything yet!

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I might not be able to update for a while because I have school next week and that means unfortunately _very _little time for updating so please be patient and thank you for your kind is reviews! By the way can someone please tell me where Xoverguy is and why he hasn't reviewed my past two chapters? By! **


	9. Angel Is A Devil In Disguise! Kill 624?

**_Warning_ this chapter contains _sligh_t inappropriate situations but nothing will come of them I assure you! They will also be lots of blood involved in the sword fight to come.**

**Xoverguy**: your story is coming quite well; please continue! As for college I can understand why you would have problems updating but I would hope that it would not affect your ability to review my work.

**Blissey**: please update as soon as possible; also I was wondering if someone had guessed I was going to use mind control with the exception of one other occasion I will not be using mind control anymore; I have plans for a device that will cause mind control and other things but it will be in another story. I will probably not use that particular plot device again at least in the form I'm using right now.

By the way Lilo will not fight Stitch at least not in this story for two very good reasons: #1 Lilo's armor will be destroyed in this chapter. #2 it would ruin what I'm sure you will all agree is a very cute scene between Lilo&Stitch.

Also Keep an eye out for updates on L&S: the lost episodes because I have a plot that will deal with both 627 and a very sinister villain who I think you will enjoy; the episode will be a two parter.

**Kioko the pirate**: thank you for both your reviews!

**Yaarp16**: thank you for the most wonderful compliment! As to your question here's the answer: the 'version' Hamsterville I'm doing will try to use psychological warfare in an attempt Lilo into madness. As for 625 his purpose was not as much as to kill Lilo but to demoralize her and cause psychological trauma as part of a brilliant plan that will come to function in the next chapter which will be the first part of the two part final battle. As for Stitch in this chapter something terrible will happen to him! By the way I challenge my readers to guess what L&S episode this is an alternate version of! (I'll give you two hints: I've done this before with a previous story and this episode featured prominently in my story 'What If It Meant More'!

**FanofStitchAngel**: thank you for the nice review of my last chapter; however please do not insult me like you did in my other story you reviewed my intent was wholesome and I would like you to be open minded about such things because I am and I'm quite_ proud_ of it! Also please do not judge something just because you don't like a certain aspect of it. I mean no offence and I appreciate your views on the subject.

**Hamishwarfare**: thank you for the compliment; I think your stories have a calming effect because their beautifully written and you have a large 'childlike' imagination for which I envy you.

**Angel Is A devil In disguise! Kill 624? **

**Stitch woke up puzzled; the first dream he had was about a giant creature with two tremendously long funnels coming up from where he assumed that creatures shoulder blades would be; the creature had an air of absolute danger coming from it; most disturbing of all _was_ the fact that the creature 'impossibly enough' did not appear to have a head. **

The second dream was much more pleasant almost a fantasy the scene was simple enough 'Lilo on the beach with the rays of the sun casting down on her making her strangely beautiful for child; of almost sexy (if he dared think of her that way that is).

Naturally the site was appealing to him _however_ he felt guilty for thinking about her in terms of what one would think of _if_ she were an adult; it felt _almost_ evil he thought perhaps he'd been drinking too much coffee. Perhaps it was his _destructive_ programming he thought after all it happened once before his 'cousins' have been released. 'Lilo' Stitch thought has a 'cute' but! No He thought I must not allow myself to think such things about a child who might not have any idea what love truly as. A tear ran down his face as he thought this. I'm a perverted idiot thinking such things and ….

Suddenly his cell door opened to reveal Dr. Hamsterville who said "foolish artificial creature it is time to put the final phase of my evil plan into effect and you are coming with me." He gave a terrible laugh as Stitch was led away on an antigravity pad with 'super strength' poof manacles. Stitch was led into a room it held an operating table, he was strapped to it, he looked around with fascinated horror, then he heard the room shake as his 'archrival' Gantu who looked at him with a terrible grin and said " you abomination I'm going to enjoy this…" and with that he punched Stitch into unconsciousness.

Lilo woke up with a feeling of dread; something terrible was about to happen. She shook her head; her dream had been to strange, to realistic, to enjoyable, and too much of a romantic fantasy for her to deal with. It had only occurred to her just now that she had no idea how she was going to handle her feelings and slight lust for someone who was only supposed to be her best friend and nothing more. On top of this 'new' dilemma was the fact that she and her first love were different species; a fact that Lilo knew would hinder such a relationship.

Then there was the final problem… a person she felt great resentment and hatred for… an experiment who had _almost_ no respect for the word Ohana… an evil Siren who had nearly taken away Stitch from her… Exp 624 AKA Angel! I mean come on 'Lilo thought' she tried to seduce my best friend/lover and send him to Dr. Hamsterville along with several other experiments. I'm glad she got taken by Gantu its way she belongs among her fellow evildoers. The girl/Woman is a birch. Nuff Said! As far as I know that's all she is because simply put; I have nothing to contradict it.

A figure hidden in the bushes looked at her with evil leer and thought stupid, little, brat when I get done with her she's goanna be nothing but meat to feast on after I have my Buchi-bu all to myself and take him to dinner upon which we will eat my rival's remains. She gave a cruel crackle and walked forward. The figure said "hello brat"! Lilo turned and thought speak of the devil… "Hello you pink Quesita **(stupid)** Patooke** (but)** head!" The experiment looked on with rage but soon regained her calm and said "do you love Stitch?" It's not as if it's any of your business but yes that's true!" well then…" Angel said. "I challenge you to a dual to the death!" Lilo hesitated slightly when Angel said in a sing song voice and ending her sentence with a sexy wink; said "if you win you can have Stitch all to yourself…" she then continued saying "and you'll be rid of a potential rival!" "That and I hate your guts" Lilo said.

She finally said 'I accept your challenge! Angel then said "we'll have a sword fight to the death and we'll play dirty! "The winner gets to kill the loser; got it? " Yeah" said Lilo "Good then let's begin!" Said Angel 'with an evil grin on her face' taking the hilt of an energy sword exactly same as Lilo's with the exception of the fact that it was pink; it was attached to her wrist by a magnetic holding alcove and prepared to strike.

Their weapons flew at each other and came together with a slight burst of energy; both shook slightly because both combatants tried to push the other away however the efforts came to Knout so they drew their swords away from each other until it to catch their breaths. Their swords clashed together every three seconds for five times then Lilo kicked Angel in the gut Angel staggered back words for few moments but then brought her hand behind her back and responded to the last attack with a fierce uppercut.

They then both forgot about their weapons for a short time and started punching each other each one blocking the other's blows in an expert fashion. Then Angel punched Lilo extremely hard in the nose causing several pints of blood. They're swords came together again and again the warriors now wielded their swords like Lightsabers twirling them around before striking the weapons against one another. One of Angel's slashes nicked Lilo's ear; she responded by doing an elbow chop towards her and opponents shoulder. She replied; giving her 'apparent' rival a five inch deep cut that nearly severed Lilo's arm and most of her shoulder as well; Lilo backed away a low bit and for a few seconds subdued her opponent with a spectacular flying kick that landed the ball of her heel in Angel's chest.

Angel then cut Lilo's chest in revenge leaving the deep and bloody cut that looked as though someone had tried to cut her in half with a butcher knife. Almost a half a gallon of blood streaming down her red' white flowered Moomoo; the wound was sickening to look at. Lilo was losing blood fast and could not afford another wound. She tried to end the fight by nearly severing Angel's left arm causing it to be useless; however she persistently continued to fight right handed. Then Angel did something that caught Lilo off guard; she cut Lilo's backpack in half with one slice! The fight was at its peak; both combatants wanted the same thing the affection of one whom they both 'appeared' to love. Finally with one 'final' cut Lilo broke Angel's sword!

Now however she faced a moral dilemma should she partake of the rules of the contest and kill a potential rival and have Stitch all to herself or should she let someone whose guts see hated go free? As she pondered this new dilemma she didn't know that Dr. Hamsterville was watching her with Stitch (who had just woken up) he said" now you stupid little worth girl kill that pathetic experiment while your best friend watch's you kill in cold blood!" he gave a bloodcurdling laugh as Stitch looked on in horror thinking Lilo please no don't kill her… don't kill her. Four minutes later Lilo made her decision she brought her sword down at first as if to stab Angel; but then swung her weapon at an angle then…

The nearly invisible pink collar on Angel broken half! "Nooooooo…!" Dr. Hamsterville Screamed as he banged his fist on the table. "My convenient plan 'beta' has failed… "I'll get you for this you little brat." Stitch look at him and said "Take that Bletsnak breath!" Hamsterville turned off the monitor and looked at him when he evil grin and said "he I think it's time I started torturing you…forever! He gave a terrible laugh as he advanced towards Stitch…

Lilo felt so stupid… she had been duped again by mind control! Angel woke up after she had fainted (you'd faint to if you thought someone was going to stab you to death with a sword) and said " I'm so I am sorry about trying to kill you I was under mind control and I didn't know what I was doing. Lilo said "I forgive you and if you really do love Stitch no matter how much it breaks my heart I won't get in your way. " Angel replied "love him… what are you talking about? I don't love; whatever gave you that idea? 'He told me you were making Goo-goo eyes at him. That wasn't love he was simply the first living thing I had seen 'who cared about me' in about a month. "Huh?' "You see I've been living with a human family for almost a year when a bounty hunter kidnapped me and took me to a lab where I was placed under mind control and then taken to work with Gantu under or tours orders from Hamsterville until you freed me just now. "What was the human family like?" Asked Lilo. Angel said "there was a mother, a father, and a little girl who would like sister to me; her name was Victoria Maxwell. "That's the name of my best friend. " Lilo said. "Do you think it could be her?" asked Angel. "Possibly"! Said Lilo. She then told the secret of her 'double' personality. Lilo then left Angel after promising her up after rescuing Stitch. Her black backpack was useless and everything in it was destroyed with the exception of the energy rope and three of the flash grenades. Lilo eventually sat down and went to sleep in a slight depression longing for her true love.

Meanwhile in a large and empty parking lot Jumba was taking a short nap when suddenly a shadow descended as he looked up with a mixture of amazement and horror…!

**To be continued…!**

**A/N: there are only three more chapters to go so bear with me; also the next story I will be working on one will not be L&S and it will be called On A Ravens Wing!**


	10. Great Saceship Battle! Ultimate Monstros

**Warning contains _one_ underage slightly sexual situation**

Xoverguy: thank you for the compliment and yes she did it to protect her sister and then her family. That is exactly how I think Lilo is even if my main timeline doesn't show it very much. Yes In this story Angel has lived with Victoria constantly almost sense the day the experiments were released and up until a week before her namesake **episode but that doesn't mean that what you said isn't _true_; in _fact_ it is but I will leave it open ended with 'possibly' _only_ one of them loving the other.**

Yaarp16: thank you; be ending to this chapter and the beginning of the next will contain two (hopefully) very unexpected surprises. There will be romance in this chapter as well as a revelation of that will probably surprise everyone.

Blissey: thank you please update soon!

Hamishwarfare: thank you in case you're wondering the reason why Lilo poured her heart out to Angel is because she needed talk to someone and Angel was the closest person available; so that's why she did it.

Kioko the pirate: don't worry with the exception of perhaps one time I will never be this cruel to Angel. Also try not to reveal too much about your stories because otherwise you might give away too much.

**_Great_ Saceship Battle! Ultimate Monstrosity; A Kiss To Save Us _All_!**

**Lilo was sleeping and at the moment was having a very strange dream…**

**(Lilo's POV) I open my eyes… I am falling towards the ground… the sky is a beautiful blue and the ground is a glorious green…. As I fall through the sky eyes I smile for a moment and close my eyes; as I continue falling towards the ground my heart is filled with fear then suddenly… I'm caught by the object of my desire… Stitch… he is riding on the back of a large 'brown' bird… he holds me in his arms and smiles…now he does something I didn't think possible… he kisses me! I consider France kissing him; (a dream of mine for some time whether lover _or_ not) I resisted first but then I thought if this is a dream than why not? I position my head at the right angle and then I move in and prepare myself for the greatest kiss of my life and then… I wake up with sweat upon my face and think damn either I see Stitch again or I'm goanna go nuts! **(**Normal POV**)

A shadowy object came down and landed two feet away it was… it was Stitch's now redesigned, red, extremely fast, Galactic patrol spaceship! Out of it stepped two people; one whom Lilo was partially expecting… namely Jumba! The other was quite unexpected for Lilo because it appeared customary for her to travel on her _own_ spaceship…The Grand Councilwoman! Lilo said "Hi Jumba, Hi Grand Council-Lady. Jumba responded first saying "hello little girl have not spoken to you in longtime; how are you being? " Fine but I lost a lot of blood; and I've been fighting a lot." "Understandable but otherwise you are OK?" "Yeah the only bad part is then I almost killed two of Stitch's 'cousins… (Jumba smiled for a moment at Lilo's nickname for his creations but then his smile turned into a frown as you realize what she had just said) She noticed his frown and said "but don't worry their OK… maybe they need to see a psychiatrist but their OK!" The evil genius burst out laughing at her extra comment and thought perhaps little girl has been hanging around me too long.

Lilo then said" by the way I do that you have to worry about 627; he's in a permanent Coma; don't… ask! Jumba nodded and thought… good because I didn't I think want to know. A polite cough was heard; Lilo and Jumba turned to the Grand Councilwoman who said "I'm glad to see that you hadn't forgotten I'm here." "Sorry" Lilo and Jumba both said. "Apology accepted… Perhaps we could continue this conversation inside the ship." They nodded, bowed politely and then they went into the ship. When they got on board Lilo paused for a moment and said "Mrs. Grand Council…" "What is your name anyway?" She asked. The grand Councilwoman said "my name is Zelda." Lilo said "I'm sorry if I sounded rude." Zelda replied" you weren't so don't be sorry; thank you for being so polite by the way". Lilo said "you're welcome; also there is something I want to ask you: what are you doing in Jumba's/Stitch's spaceship; don't you have your own one?"

Zelda responded by saying "if you mean the galactic official transport ship then no I don't own it; also in response to your first question it had feel problems so it had to go to a Galactic Federation fuel station; that and I think it might have been sabotaged." "Really?" Lilo asked. "Let us just say that I believe that considering our current situation it will be too coincidental to attribute the fact that I have been left here nearly alone and without my bodyguards (the dinosaur like aliens that are always with her) who all called in sick today." Said the Grand Councilwoman!

"In any case…" she continued… "Lilo why don't you tell as everything that happened now I know that experiment 626 otherwise known as Stitch was kidnapped right in front of you; I know this because Dr. Jumba told me so however I would like you start from beginning so that I may know everything that has transpired up to this point ." Lilo paused for a moment and then told her entire story from the beginning…

The scene before her was beautiful but she didn't care because Angel was thinking about her best friend and perhaps more (she had not thought about it that way until her talk with Lilo; the entire time she had blushed and or stuttered when mentioning Victoria; she did not know what she was feeling whether love, sisterhood, and or the need for her best friend; however she did know that she wanted to see Victoria again) she want to hug her friend so badly, she wanted to find comfort in her arms, she just wanted to see her again. She wondered how Lilo was doing anything and if she would ever her best friend again.

The wind rushed through the air and threw her fur as she thought about these things.

Meanwhile Lilo had finished telling her story while Jumba looked at her with a mixture of sadness horror and admiration! He said "I cannot believe someone would do this to my experiments; what 625 and 624 must have gone through was _horrible_." Zelda then spoke who spoke with _some_ anger said"I can believe such a thing might be possible but I find it _impossible_ to believe that Dr. Hamsterville is responsible; as far as I know his knowledge of psychological warfare amounts to nothing." Jumba then said "if I'm remembering correctly Dr. Hamsterville studied psychological warfare and psychology in general at a tiny relatively unknown college in the backwater Quinn solar system." That would everything with the exception of the fact that we don't know what he's planning." Well than let's go find out and rescue Stitch while we're at it." Lilo said. With no other options left open to them Jumba and Zelda agreed.

However as soon as they reached four and a half miles from detected target (through a radar Jumba had put into the ship) a figure watched them on a view screen the figure wore eye patch that covered its right eye, a three-cornered hat covered its head with holes cut for its large Stitch-like ears, in fact with the exception of a white beard, earrings on its ears, violent tinted fur, a _yellow_ good eye, peg leg with a black pirate outfit which had a red feather in its black hat and a purple scarf around its neck with green pants; it looked just like Stitch. It was Keiko an infamous 'supposedly reformed' space pirate!

Keiko smiled and said in a 'completely' calm voice "I think it's time we had what the people on this pathetic backwater call a _dogfigh_t!" he'd give a sinister chuckle as the as the grey room he was in flickered with terrible light and dark shadows; he then looked out the window and with absentminded calmness pushed a button as the sound engines powering up was heard.

Stitch woke up and tried to open up his eyes but he couldn't then the familiar voice of Dr. Hamsterville spoke to him saying "you can open your eyes now you stupid experiment'. Stitch did and through Dr. Hamsterville's commands _was_ allowed to have control over his mouth; a look of horror spread across his lips

Meanwhile back on the red ex-police cruiser everything was fine then suddenly a bright orange shape appeared… the ship had twin turbine engines like Gantu ship but that was where the similarities ended the back of the ship was square then the sides and angles narrowed down until it reached the front of the ship which slid down word at an angle until it flattened out revealing the bottom of the cockpit on top of which was situated a glass windshield of sorts with a Stitch-sized figure in it to rest in a pirate outfit', their was a skull and crossbones on either side of the ship. The videophone on the red space cruiser activated and a computer voice said" message from Keiko the pirate!" The figure on the pirate ship appeared on the screen and spoke "greetings you insignificant worms I'm here simply put 'to destroy your spaceship and kill you in a battle between our two ships using any means necessary to win'; do you accept?"

Lilo looked at him long and hard her mind racing, weighing the odds and consequences of every single choice she could think of, calculating the odds and trying to come to a Decision as well as trying to come to terms with it. The battle in her mind was thus: she was _probably_ the most capable person to fly the ship in this battle but how much of her true side should she show, could she come up with an explanation as to how she could fly the ship so well, (she couldn't let on to the fact that she'd been secretly taking the spaceship out for test runs whenever Jumba made in new modifications for it) and most importantly of all would they let her do it?

A plan/decision formed in her mind; for the briefest second she smiled; then she said "I accept your challenge; you evil jerk and I am not a** worm**!" The pirate nodded, the videophone turned off, and the orange ship began to attack. Lilo turned to Jumba and said in a commanding voice"let me drive OK? "Jumba was stunned and did as she had asked. She first fired two plasma blasts at the one of other ship's engine damaging it slightly! The pirate returned fire damaging the other ship slightly, Lilo than did a loop-d-loop and then fired at the back of the ship after it had gone past them. prompting Jumba it to say "little girl how did you learn to fly this good?" Lilo replied "Stitch taught me how." "Oh" said the evil genius! The orange ship then fired missiles which were destroyed promptly by the plasma canon of the other ship. The red ship then did three mid-_space _barrelroles firing as it did so.

Suddenly three extra plasma cannons appeared and started firing damaging Lilo's ship quite a lot. In retaliation Lilo quickly thought up a plan and then said to Jumba and Zelda "which one of you is the better pilot?" Zelda said "I am; the years ago I was quite the space pilot and war heroin!" "Good hold him off for a couple of minutes well I finished this… _permanently_!"

Lilo then did some rewiring reconfiguring as well as some mental calculation. She then put on a space suit, got the three remaining flash grenades; than see opened the air lock door, held on time it to the bar see was gripping and through the grenades since it was very close to the ship. She then went back inside, closed the door, took over the pilots chair, waited several seconds as the grenades exploded one after another (five seconds apart) while this was happening the plasma cannon was powering up and then… it was fired! A blue Beam of plasma was fired at the pirate ship whose one occupant got into an escape pod and got out of the way just as his ship exploded! The red ship quickly landed after the grand councilwoman called to tell the authorities were to find the space pirate.

They landed 4ft. away from a hamster shaped ship owned by Dr. Hamsterville then they went in sense the door was open however they did this with caution. After going through many hallways they entered a large roam with tiles on the floor; a few seconds later to met with a horrible sight: Stitch who had been brought back to his original programming and destroying random things. (Boxes and stuff) Then Dr. Hamsterville's voice appeared through a hidden loudspeaker saying" you stupid pathetic-like fools; the annoying creature 626 has been reduced back to his original programming and will kill you all; there is no hope of reversing what I've done except for one thing which you will never be able to do 'because I've covered all the bases' namely 'cause this foolest experiment to experience a great shock.

Lilo thought about it and knew there was only one way to save her true love; she slowly walked up Stitch and did something no one in the entire room expected her to do; she got up close to him despite the fact he was still destroying random objects, put her arms around him and for 5 full minutes **kissed** him!

**To be continued…!**

**A/N: that was probably the word chapter of the whole lot! Keiko is how I thought Kioko was pronounced and is based on what I thought that character would look like before I got a good description of him. By the wayI'm gonna try not to work on this story until the weekend because I have aa lot of work to do and I don't want this toget in the way! **


	11. Fight Against Five! Lilo’s True Face Re

**Final Battle; Fight Against Five! Lilo's True Face Revealed; The mask Is Lifted! **(I will be capitalizing every word only in the next and final chapter of this story and then I won't do it any more)

**Stitch stared bug eyed for a moment but then embraced the feeling of joy that went from his lips to his hart; it felt wonderful for this feeling was simply put: true love for a split second in time!**

**Lilo and Stitch were breathing through their noses and after five minutes stopped the kiss; they looked into each other's eyes and smiled! They were interrupted abruptly by Jumba who said "excellent little girl very 'evil genius'; kissing 626 in order to reverse whatever Dr. Hamsterville did to get him back to his original programming; 'most ingenious'." " Especially when it comes from the heart… Right, Stitch?" Lilo said! "Ih (yes) Lilo" said stitch. **

Before the others could ask what this meant a flash of light occurred causing every one to shield their eyes for few moments when they were able to open them again; when they did they saw an impossible and amazing sight appeared before them… Lilo was gone and a beautiful and according to Stitch an 'extremely HOT' _experiment _stood in her place! The experiment looked around in confusion and asked "why are you guys staring at me?" "Lilo is that you?" asked an extremely puzzled Stitch who had recognized her voice. "Of course it is who else I would be?" asked Lilo somewhat annoyed. "Lilo you're an experiment" said Stitch with concern.

Lilo then looked at her hands, looked in surprised for a moment and then thought fate I love you! Then she said "oh well I guess that means I won't ever have to go to school; besides I think being one Stitch's 'cousins' is goanna be cool." "You seem to be taking this quite well" Zelda said with a raised eyebrow. "I always thought that I would enjoy being an experiment; I mean who wants to be ordinary?" "I see; that make sense I suppose" said Zelda.

"Oh no I am believing I am knowing what problem is; I must've mistaken some DNA (with which I had intended to create new evil genius experiment 629) for my evil genius substitute for diminishing black earth liquid fuel" Jumba said; he silenced himself a split second later realizing his mistake but it was too late. "You realize of course that we are going to talk about this later Dr. (and I use the term loosely here) Jukeba!" Said the Grand Councilwoman sternly… Then after having said this; she looked at the new experiment and started to take in its features (Zelda's POV)

Most interesting… this new experiment (Lilo) has surprisingly human eyes; collared silver, white eyelids, a 'black' catlike nose and face, in his blue in color with the exception of it's before mentioned eyelids and it's 'somewhat' strange purple ears, at the center of its forehead is a strange T-Shaped Symbol with a circle on top of its head, (an _ankh_) the same symbol is on the palm of its paws/hands, its cheeks have the same symbol, and on it's chest is a strange symbol of a golden eye, (**the eye of Horus**) two experiment 626 like antennae; however its abilities are for the moment unknown.

(Normal POV) Lilo (possibly because of it being one of the new abilities) knew exactly what her function and powers were. (They will be shown later on _in_ battle) "But how do I prevent my sister from freaking out when she sees me like this?" Lilo asked thinking aloud. In a burst of light Lilo suddenly became human again; crap thought Lilo who knew this was one of her abilities; one she hadn't taken into account because she thought it would be impossible for her to instantly change her genetic structure in a flash of light. Meanwhile inside Lilo's mind she was trying to stop her inner anger, frustration, depressing, and sadistic nature from coming to the surface all it needed was for the right trigger and then her mask would come off!

Suddenly Dr. Hamsterville's voice came from the passageway they had used to enter the large room "so plans one and two for my scheme for causing intergalactic chaos failed but my master plan for operation '**Broken Heart and Mind**' will not you stupid, no good, nosey, incompetent, fools you cannot win against the great evil genius: Dr. Hamsterville!"

He gave an evil/annoying laugh and then said" when my ultimate weapon is released upon this 'mud ball' planet the first I think I shall have it do to kill you all then it shall go to your house and crush the large annoying earth woman who I know lives with you to death!" He give another annoying laugh. Then he stepped out of the hallway's shadows revealing the amazing fact that he was now the size of Stitch and wore a white version of Lilo's black battle armor, Gantu appeared behind him wearing once again another version of the black same armor mentioned earlier with the with a gray helmet with a red opal at the center of it, his horns were revealed as well two Stitch sized experiments who lurked in the shadows; their features unknown. Using this as a distraction Lilo, climbed Stitch-like up towards a platform overlooking them all. Then Dr. Hamsterville said the triggering sentence that would turn Lilo's nearly weeklong one girl war against him and defeat him for good; it would also nearly drive her insane. "And I think my weapon/weapons shall begin obliterating you starting with that Oh so accursed experiment 626!"

Suddenly unknown to everyone put herself Lilo's mask shattered into a thousand pieces; she then shouted in a deep voice filled with seriousness, grimness (she sounds like Yami from Yu-gi-oh) and complete and utter anger "'**Dr. Hamsterville' no one harms my Bushi Bu and… Lives**! " **You are very, very, very… dead**! The eye on her chest switched places with the ankh on her forehead; the eye itself glowed with golden light. Everyone Including Dr. Hamsterville stared in absolute shock as they stared at the absolute anger on Lilo's face. Lilo then said" **you have released a force that you cannot comprehend nor defeat; you shall pay for trying to make me kill my Ohana**." **You made two mistakes Dr. Hamsterville: #1 I am far more mature than you can possibly imagine; #2 my love for him** (she said pointing at Stitch who blushed) **has canceled out any negative effects of your evil, torturous, plan!** She then leapt off her platform, ran towards Hamsterville and prepared to strike him… suddenly the two unknown experiments ran out of the shadows and caused everyone with the exception of Gantu and Hamsterville to stare in horror! "Oh crud; we are doomed" said Jumba with growing horror.

All Dr. Hamsterville did was muter "that stupid oh so precious and annoying cargo caravan of treasure and genetic material had better be on its way.' …Meanwhile in outer space six small spaceships each one with a caravan consisting of long crate/box-like cargo containers starting to leave the earth.

(Dr. Hamsterville's the plan that while apparently sophisticated nature is actually quite simple when concerning its final stage; it's the traps and distractions that were the hard part to construct and create and for Lilo to defeat)

(**And now the parts you all have been waiting for… the _big,_ final, battle/fight scene**)

(**Warning…** may contain some sadistic violence and an extremely disturbing version of Lilo; you might get the willies…)

The experiments grinned wickedly their features were revealed… the one on the left had a hand that looked like a blackish/gray missile with a sharp upward pointed nose with sharp teeth, _strangely _normal eyes, black antenna, its body was like Stitch's except that it was black metal with red hands gray feet. One on the right looked like Stitch except for the fact and its head was black, its body was blue/purple, it had a red scorpion like tail, green hands, and blue feet. "Oh no it is experiment 116… the ultimate super weapon and 628… its function was to be able to destroy any object with its incredible power, it is as almost strong as 626 and has powerful energy projectile firing ability, it also it has the ability to create a gigantic unstoppable monster known as _Ultimate _Experiment King!" Lilo then said "these guys shame everything Hawaii stands for; 'Stitch' let's take these idiots out together and show them that while we are strong apart we are _invincible _together; in other words let's kick some 'cousin' ass!"

Meanwhile Stitch thought what have I gotten myself into; my girlfriend is a complete psychopath and on top of it she is extremely good it hiding it… fortunately for me she isn't the only nut in this town because I'm crazy too…crazy about her that is! He then said with a grin on his face "OK Lilo let's do it". Lilo went after 116 while Stitch went after 628!

628 fired an orb of energy at Stitch who easily leaped out the way; then it leaped over and intercepted Stitch just as he landed on the ground. Then the evil experiment grabbed one of Stitch's legs and pulled them out from under him causing him to fall on his behind. Then it picked him up and threw him through the air; and he hit a wall and lay still for a moment then he rushed over 628 and landed a flying kick to the stomach follow by an uppercut to the jaw.

The experiment retaliated by sending two sky blue, glowing, energy charged, globes at Stitch who barely dodged; they leaped through the air trading punches as they did so. 628 then shot energy bolts from its fingertips two purple, two green, two blue, two red, two yellow; one from each of its fingertips. Stitch ran on his hands and feet avoiding the beams. He then climbed a wall and drop down behind the experiment and in one quick motion slashed his claws in a straight line which caused straight fake 3in. wide claw marks that spewed tons of blood.

Then 628 and grabbed him by the leg and smashed him against the floor several dozen 'extremely painful' times; it then punched its enemy in the stomach and used its claws to try and slash Stitch in the butt. Great 'thought Stitch' this one's gay. (Lilo who saw the attempted attack thought this was disturbing but since she was open minded it was for another reason entire; namely that this was sick example of just how evil Jumba had made this particular experiment.) The experiment then beat the living daylights out of Stitch who ran towards Lilo in order to get help to defeat his opponent.

Meanwhile Lilo was having problems of her own with the ultimate super weapon: _116_!

(**Flashback) **Lilo was having trouble with her new opponent; namely trying to dodge all of its deadly weapons. First it fired two missiles from its hands Lilo avoided these with these ease. Its fingers then were fired like missiles these she easily avoided as well; it then tried cutting her with its claws see was bonded by driving her own claws into its flesh both on the shoulders and on its hands it screamed in pain and punched her in the stomach; it then shot daggers out of its mouth which Lilo successfully ducked. It then said "PINK DEATH BEAM" fired A pink 'pulsing' energy beam from its mouth which the experiment back flip and avoided; she responded with two, blue, large, _pulsing,_ energy-rays from her hands while yelling "DOUBLE _SAY_ RAYS!" The attack send her opponent against a wall; causing it to scream in pain. She than kicked it in the stomach and hit it in the stomach with a keen jab causing it to cutch that area in pain.

It then grabbed its right arm by the wrest and brought it down on Lilo's left shoulder saying" ELBOW MURDER CRUSH!" "She then brought her palm backward and then thrust it forward with blue electrical energy crackling from it towards the experiments chest saying the 'ELECTRIC MURDER CRUSH' the experiment screamed in pain as its body was covered in blue electrical energy it then said "HEAD MISSILE"; then its head was separated from its neck and zoomed towards Lilo and hit her causing a large explosion would sent her flying in Stitch's direction (**Flashback Ends**) she properly crashed into him after which she said "Oh crap we're both getting beaten to a pulp what the hell do now?" Then she grinned and said "Duh; what are we doing no wonder we're getting are ass's handed to us; we should be working together instead of trying to beat them separately." The two experiments (one of whom had just regrown a head) charged them L&S leaped of the way as the experiments brought their fists down creating foot wide holes in the floor.

In perfect synchronization they kicked the experiments in the heads and hit them in the stomach. 628 through balls of energy from its hands which both warriors avoided; then 116 fired heat seeking missiles from its elbows which both also avoided. Then Lilo said "ELECTRIC MURDER PUNCH" her fist glowed with blue electricity as she hit first 116 then 628 with it They screamed in pain then Stitch picked up both experiments and threw them against a wall. He then punched them at super speed through the use of his (faster than a supercomputer) brain. Hamsterville growled at seeing both his both his weapons being defeated and his master plan apparently going up in smoke.

Then a sinister and horrible grin appeared on his face he then burst out laughing as every one including Gantu stared at him as to the was completely nuts (he probably was) Hamsterville then said you stupid like utter fools you failed to see the beauty of my master plan which is about due to come into focus… but NOW! He laughed to great and horrible affect. Suddenly 628 was consumed in a gigantic burst of energy and when energy vanished a gigantic form four times as tall as Gantu appeared before them. Dr. Hamsterville said behold"… **_Ultimate… _Experiment… King**!"

The left side of this monster's body was completely metal with a line down the middle separating it from the flesh, the right side was that darkest shad of blue possible, it had red oval eyes it had two heads each one with a long circular neck 10ft. high and 3ft. thick, its antenna had globes on the top of its head one player was the darkest blue the other one was shining silver; it had one and a half feet long black claws but other than that it looked like a cross between 627 and Stitch. (Basically it looked like a two handed cyborg version of Stitch) The terrible experiment gave a deep, sinister, horrible, laugh and stared at them with interest its terrible eyes.

Then Lilo noticed 116 what appeared to be unconscious as if all the energy had been drained out of it. "Take that oh so almost useless experiment two my command center; it is to be the also special centerpiece of my mind control/weapon creating and teleporting device" said Hamsterville. Two Human sized 'extraterrestrial' henchmen carried the unconscious experiment out of the room. Meanwhile Lilo thought what did Dr. Hamsterville mean about valuable cargo transports? She thought for a moment and then she realized the answer in a flash; of course that's his plan. 'Ingenious' and very crafty' this is very surprising for Hamsterville at least. Suddenly a screen appeared before them showing 116 being put into a glass container atop a gigantic machine with a large control panel the machine was rectangular in shape and gray in color with many lights and teleport devices attached to it.

Lilo then said "Jumba what can this creature do?" Jumba replied "little girl this extremely evil being can shoot deadly rays from its eyes and mouth, it can also create earthquakes when it walks, and its outer skin is indestructible as are it's eyes one, nose, and ears; in short this creature is basically for show and is relatively harmless." _Ultimate_ Experiment King walked forward; the ground shook as it did. It shot two 'multicolored' laser beams from its eyes barely missing L&S who leaped 4ft. through the air out the way the beams however connected with the ground vaporizing a portion of the floor. And then a fired a heat ray from its mouth melting a part of the wall and missing the two warriors who ran at great speed out of the way. The monster then brought down its right fist two words for forage towards the two heroes who caught it using there four combined hands; however it was a struggle which they could not win to lift the creature by its hand and smash it against the ground. Hamsterville and said you oh so prophetic fools cannot comprehend the power of my ultimate weapon for in order to lift up my great beast you would need far more strength than you have now." (Is anyone thinking I'm giving Hamsterville a little bit too much credit here?) Then suddenly a savior (well two saviors but you get the idea) emerged 625 followed by everyone's (?) favorite pink experiment: Angel AKA 624!

625 in contrast to his earlier nature ran up, and up beside Lilo (who was considering changing her name to Artemis: the Greek god of hunting and nature; she was also beside Stitch) 625 grabbed the evil creature and started to try to lift it off the monstrosity off the ground; at which Hamsterville replied with a sneer" even with the oh so dubious help of 625 you cannot lift my monster; even 627 could not do it; it would take a creature could left 3001 times its own weight; you are oh so finished." Lilo replied great sarcasm "that was a nice piece of math but you've made a critical error Dr. Hamsterville; I can left far more then my lover; 3001 times my own weight is only the beginning; by the time I reach twenty years of age I will be able to lift 17,000 times my own weight." Jumba simply stared in awe.

Then Lilo said "prepare to lift on the count of five; 1…2…3…4…5…GO!" They lifted up the beast and lifted it backwards causing it to crash headfirst into one of the walls of the room; demolishing it! Despite this incredible feat of strength of the three experiments couldn't land a hit on the creature. They leaped around sometimes off walls avoiding the creature's punches and sometimes kicks as well as its evil rays. They repeatedly punched and kicked the monstrosity this was however to no avail; not even Lilo's special attacks could harm it.

Then a rare smirk of evil intent appeared on Lilo's face; as she thought absentmindedly; "to Hell with the sandwich themed names for 625; I'll just call him 'Savior'' she spoke of this aloud to 625 (now named Savior) who blushed; then she said " keep that giant, evil, cockroach busy for a minute or two… I have a plan!" She then left for a minute or two and soon returned with a hypodermic needle filled with an unknown red liquid. While the others kept it busy Lilo then ran up creature's body, and into its mouth, and then stabbed the needle into its tongue. She climbed down and looked at the monster which screamed in pain; Lilo said "that hypodermic needle contained the deadly 'Virus X' disease; that monster will die within seconds!" Everyone stared at her in shock. Its body was engulfed in a glow of white light, cracks appeared in its skin and then it burst in a blast of blue light with a horrible roar. All other was left was smoldering cinders and ash… Exp.628 was dead! Jumba said" how could you killed one of my experiments that you are not little girl you are a vicious monster in disguise." Before he could start crying Lilo said "could you think of a purpose for that monster? "No… because it was it was unfortunately created to kill and nothing else; I would never consider such a beast a member of this family; do you understand?" "Yes; I do" said Jumba. "Excellent…" said Lilo who turned to Stitch and said "let's finish the job and capture Gantu and Hamsterville." "Ih" said Stitch. Gantu and Hamsterville ran in opposite directions; Hamsterville to activate his ultimate weapon/mind control device and to escape and Gantu just to escape.

Stitch went after Gantu while Lilo when after Hamsterville. Gantu grabbed Stitch with his new strength and threw him a hard against a wall. Gantu Shot rays from the gem on his forehead that Stitch avoided until he destroyed it with a punch; they then fought hand to hand for little while Stitch ran on his hands and feet all avoiding Gantu's blows. Gantu punched the ground and Stitch dodged, this went on for several minutes until Gantu grabbed Stitch by the foot and threw him at super speed to the other end of the room with a loud crash; Stitch screamed in pain. He then got up an hour and torch Gantu he then used his claws to cut through Gantu's armor (which was made of an inferior material) and in two minutes he destroyed Gantu is armor completely and then knocked him out with a well placed punch.

Lilo looked at Hamsterville and said" Now you will pay for your crimes you fiend!" Lilo grinned at him and then suddenly there was a burst of light and the two ankhs on her hands became thin curved swords; Hamsterville stared in horror at the deadly blades. Hamsterville are Hamsterville and then pulled from a pouch a thin deadly sword Lilo said" time for a little swordplay, huh?" "Good I could use the practice you evil nut!" The blades clashed time and again for what seemed like an hour then Hamsterville's sword was cut in half by one of Lilo's then he ran towards the exit door to the hallway; however Lilo ran and took a flying leap towards Hamsterville blocking the exit by spreading her arms her arms and twirling her terrible swords. Then with a sadistic smile she used their swords can make cuts on the flesh of his palms; after an explicitly big cut Hamsterville screamed in pain and horror. They traded punches and takes for several minutes until Lilo delivered a painful crescent kick follow by a roundhouse and finished up with a haymaker to the jaw temporarily knocking Hamsterville unconscious.

While he was out Lilo used to swords to cut his armor to pieces; and when he and Gantu awoke they were tied up together with green energy rope. Lilo said" your minions have been captured your mind control machine has been destroyed, and MacArthur (named after the general of course) AKA 116 will soon be part of a national ICB defense system; also I believe the Grand Councilwoman has something to say to you, isn't that right?" "Yes that is; Dr. Hamsterville you the _former _captain Gantu are under arrest for kidnapping, planning an act of sabotage, using illegal psychological warfare, conspiring with known criminals, two accounts of illegal mind control and the genetic manipulation of a person without their consent, attempted assassination, conspiracy to commit murder, trying to control the universe, and three accounts of piloting a spaceship without a license; and therefore you'll both the sentenced to the ice asteroid president prison colony called: ymir. Hamsterville screamed "Noooo… I can't stand the cold; I'll freeze to death." "If so it'll be no big loss" said Lilo. "As for you two I cannot help but allow this relationship." said the Grand Councilwoman who whispered conspicuously to Lilo; "somebody needs to keep that boy under control.

" Then suddenly Hamsterville gloated saying" you may have captured me but the main objective of my plan has been completed and you'll never figured it out." He gave a horrible laugh that quickly stopped abruptly as Lilo said that caravan of cargo transports is being taken to your boss's headquarters isn't it…" "Uh oh I can't believe you guessed it my plan is oh so ruined!"

"I'll call the Galactic police to intercept that caravan" said Angel; she left for a minute or two but soon returned. Hamsterville knew he was beaten and said "my boss is heading this way I will be here in one minute to check on my progress." "Then lets go and meet him… and beat him" said Lilo! A minute later Lilo and the rest were outside and saw a strange spaceship: it looked kind of like a car without wheels and had wings with turbines on them with horned daemon design on each turbine it had the same strange horned demon design at the front of the ship where the hood would be if it was a car.

The ship came within 4ft. of them several miles off the ground and turned around and started to gather speed when Lilo took her plasma shotgun and fired the last of its ammo causing the back of the ship to explode; it limped on for a minute or two and it appeared that they would catch Hamsterville's boss but then it started together speed and a sinister growling voice was heard saying… "**I'll get you next time L&S… next time**." "**I'll be back**" he give a sinister chuckle can to be heard and seemed to be laughing as well as the ship vanished into the distance. "Dam he got away" Lilo said with disgust. "Maybe the patrols will catch him" said Angel.

Before they went home they had to wait for Zelda's ship to pick her up so L&S went for a walk Stitch stopped suddenly and said" Lilo you look 'hot' in you're swimsuit" Lilo replied "you've got a nice ass" there was silence for several minutes then Lilo said" Stitch let's not take this relationship any further and enjoy my 'fake' childhood while it lasts OK? "Good idea because apparently this is very uncomfortable for both of us said Stitch. " At least until I'm twelve or sixteen said Lilo. " I'll agree to that" replied Stitch.

When they went back Zelda said that if they wanted to they could commandeer Gantu's spaceship. Lilo nodded and then Hamsterville started yelling about how he would escape and get revenge when Lilo said" if you and or Gantu escape and try to harm us I will ask permission to kill you; got it?" Zelda nodded and Hamsterville stared in horror. As he and Gantu were led away Zelda said to L&S "I have a little present for you two as a reward for your services you'll be paid 2 million earth dollars for every experiment caught 8 million for an exceptionally hard or dangerous one; as well as money for those you have already captured." Lilo Stitch and the others stared in stock. She continued "Dr. Jukeba you will be allowed to continue your genetic experimentation on the condition that you give each experiment an additional purpose for good along with your own ideas; you'll be paid for your work as will be the experiments themselves." Jumba smiled with joy; Lilo said to her to her 'new' boyfriend "hurray… we're going to be catching experiments for the rest of our lives… woo hoo!"

Zelda left as Jumba piloted the red spaceship while Angel flew Gantu's; L&S were dropped off near home and walked the rest of the way there; along the way they encountered myrtle and her three friends. Myrtle said" your dog is stupid, ugly and an annoying piece of carp!" Her friends stared and her as she then kicked Stitch in the head h; Lilo punched myrtle in the stomach, kicked her in the head, and shoved her to the ground; her friends finally realized that she was a jerk and that she was just using them they said" your a mean jerk; it's you who are weird, stupid and ugly not Lilo how can you be so mean to someone who tries her hardest everyday to be your friend?" "We're leaving you to be with Lilo who actually cares about us… unlike you!"

The five of them left behind a bruised, annoyed, confused, and angry myrtle walking towards Lilo's House and talking for a little bit (except for Stitch of course) they found they had much in common including Elvis and Riply's Believe It Or Not then they parted ways; when L&S got back into the house Nani started yelling at them after Jumba had told her 'basically' everything that happened. (He left out Lilo's secret and her love for Stitch as well as any of the violent things Lilo had done) Lilo by saying very quickly "Nani I have great news were goanna be paid 2 million dollars per. Experiment; along with several billion in compensation for those we've already caught; you're never goanna go work again; we're goanna be rich." Her sister stared at her and then broke into a wind grin. Nani grabbed the phone and when upstairs to call Mr. Jamison that she was quitting her job (she eventually became his business partner and a set up a chain of Rental Pavilions highly popular with both humans and experiments like; see also managed the experiments business affairs as well) and she called David to tell him the good news.

Meanwhile Lilo&Stitch 'apparently' went up to take a well earned rest downstairs Pleakley said I'm glad those two are getting some rest it looked like the 'little' monster and Lilo could use it Stitch will probably sleep in the same bed as Lilo" Jumba said with an evil grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye "let us hope then is all they are doing" he then gave an evil laugh which stopped abruptly he heard Nani say "I heard that". Jumba had a hell areas expression of embarrassment and fear on his face and said simply "uh oh". Nani came down the stairs and saw L&S rolling with laughter and said when so funny". Lilo said "Nothing just a little voice throwing and imitation". "Huh" Nani said with a puzzled expression on her face. Lilo and Stitch looked at each other and burst out laughing again!

**To Be Concluded…**

**A/N: **the final chapter will hopefully be up soon;Xoverguy I intend to give Myrtle a happy ending. Could you please include me in your profile as a favorite author; it would mean a lot to me? I will be ending Kioko the pirate's The Tejina Chronicles for him; as the in doing the last chapter in the final story of that series. I will be also working with Blissey on the first chapter of a new story called _Not as Innocent as She Seems_; part of a new trilogy called the Experimental Hearts Saga.

The story is going to be very dark and complicated as well as filled with guest appearances of both heroes and villains. It may contain controversy issues (bisexually and implied rape) and extreme violence and minor character death. (Nobody important just the villains) Better than it sounds; trust me!


	12. Changes And Normalcy: Life Is Forever A

**Changes And Normalcy: Life Is Forever; Adventure Is Fun! **

**A/N: warning contains the suggestion of an Angel/Victoria pairing. **

**Sorry about having to put this up three times but there were two scenes that I wanted to be put in here and the third time I finally got around to Putting Lilo's experiment profile up; once again I'm very sorry.**

**It was a normal day at the Kokaua Town bank then five robbers on with shotguns and pistols appeared and announced that they were going tour robbed the bank and any one tried to stop them would be shot and killed. All seemed lost but the people inside the bank appeared remarkably calm… then suddenly five figures burst from a bank doors and backfliped towards the robbers; they were called the Star Warriors!( I don't own the name it's from: Kirby Right Back At You)**

They were: Lilo, (her Experiment Profile will be at the end of this story) Stitch who could cast elemental spells, Savior (625) could control light, darkness, gravity and could send plasma shots of various size and power from his body, Victoria who was transformed into an experiment (630) of her own free will (she had 3in. long fangs, purple hair, red eyes, yellow skin, foot long blue claws on her hands and feet, and a _normally _foot long, slander, spiked, tail which could very in size and length at will and could be moved at will; she could shoot spikes from her tail, breathe, fire, ice, plague, and could manipulate and control the self produced electricity from her body, Angel who used her psychic powers Hellfire magic and transformation spells to punish/destroy her deadly opponents.

The first robber suddenly went up to the ceiling and stayed there, the second robber screamed as he was thrown against a wall by Victoria's tail and pinned their by her spikes, the third robber was frozen instantly frozen solid by Stitch who smirked at the robbers terrified expression, the fourth was turned to stone by Angel who then winked at Victoria who smiled while blushing nervously, the final robber saw a burst of light as Lilo's swords appeared in her hands. The robber fired his shotgun but it had no affect on Lilo who easily avoided the shots. She then got within 4in.s of the robber and leaped up and pulled his shotgun from his hands landed and smashed it against her knee breaking it in half, he pulled his pistol out and start to fire; she moved her swords at light speed cutting the bullets in half as she did so. She then used her swords to cut his pistol in half; her swords vanished in two bursts of light she kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the chest and punched him hard in the face knocking him unconscious. The police arrived and took the robbers away.

(the one who was on the ceiling fell to the floor with a crash and screamed in pain; the one who was frozen was melted an intense blast of heat from Stitch; the one who had been turned to stone was left that way for two months and then returned to normal to suffer at jail sentence and a fine; the one who was pinned to the wall was quickly freed the last one they just hulled away)

Soon after that they departed the bank amide great applause.

Two hours later Lilo 'Artemis' Pleakley was sitting on her in enlarged bed looking at her photo album of experiments and their one true place. She had captured found the one true place for most of them and would soon start on Jumba's New experiments. She had erased her original notation in the photo book of Angel's one true place, (with Gantu; annoying, little, bitch and in its place she had put with Victoria as her best friend and possible lover) she had never dared show it to Stitch or Angel until five years ago (Lilo was now 12) when she knew that she was one day going to be Stitch's girlfriend and that Angel had never loved him in the first place; had apologized to both of them (she had apologized to Stitch for not telling him about it.

Speaking of Angel Lilo had believed for some time that she had a long time crush on Victoria however she did not want to interfere I'm wanted to have their relationship if one did exist develop on its own. She remembered when Angel and Victoria were reunited. (**Flashback**) there was a knock on the door Victoria's mother called Elizabeth and answered it she then stared in stock at the pink experiment before her. "Victoria, honey this someone who I think you should meet; it's an old friend" said Elizabeth. 'Coming mom" said Victoria. As she entered into the living room she saw Angel who had moved several feet from the door they both ran across the living room until they collided; hugging each other while blushing. "Angel I'm so glad you're back" said Victoria." Me too; I miss you so much; more than you can ever imagine" said Angel who blushed furiously as did Victoria. Victoria's mom who was as apparently open minded as Lilo (as well as very glad that her daughter was happy) whisper it to her "their cute together aren't they?" Lilo replied" you're right; they are". (**Flashback Ends**)

The caravan of ships had been intercepted, there captured, the stolen loot returned to it's owners were given or charity and the experiments were sent back to earth where Lilo had long ago found that one true place. She and the others were going to a highly flexible intergalactic high school on Mars; they went there every month to attend _thought _transmitted lectures, to learn about the history of the galaxy, intergalactic science, the languages on other planets, how to use their abilities to defend themselves and others, as well as the martial arts of other planets, and anything else they might need to know. She and the others had been fighting the kaijin' gundan** (Mysterious Person Army)** for four years the battle was dangerous but enjoyable for who knew what new monster/robot/occasional experiment they would use in a plan to try and take over the world that and the organization's mysterious leader Tire-iron N-daba( who had of course eluded the patrol ships and had escaped) continued to pose a threat to the universes security. Fortunately they had help from both Jumba and the Secret Three (otherwise known as Yuki, Teresa and Elena) the world's greatest computer programmers and hackers; From a Star Warriors secret base on a small club to island created by Ying&Yang they monitored the world for any kind of trouble them of require their friends attention. As for myrtle her mother four years ago moved to another island where she goes to middle school; apparently she's matured and has a new set of very dear friends. Lilo thought she'll be visiting soon with her new friends until then I wish her luck.

Today was a very important day for both her and her 'secret' lover for this was the day they would tell Nani of their _hidden _boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Lilo went downstairs when she found as usual Angel and Victoria talking to each other and _unknowingly _flirting with each other. Stitch and Savior were speaking to each other Stitch noticed his true love enter the room; they gave each other a knowing smile; then Stitch gave Lilo a puzzled look to which she responded a with nod; then they left the room; there four friends respected their privacy and did not spy on them. Nani had just put down the phone and looked at the two beings with a smile and said "Hi you two what do you want?" Lilo spoke first saying" Nani I know I'm a little young but can I start dating someone?" "Only if it's someone you and I know really well." Stitch said" it's me' she's loved me for more than four years and I love her; long ago we've realized our love Lilo was forced to kiss me in order to save me from an evil plan of Dr. Hamsterville; well what do you say?" Nani stared in shock and silence for several moments then she said" I should've known you two are very close so I really shouldn't be surprised." She thought for a moment and said"… yes; I'm fine with you two going out!" L&S looked at each other, smiled jumped up and give each other a hi-five and then kissed each other several times. They called the others in there and said Nani approves of our relationship". The others gave their congratulations; then Lilo looked at her sister with a grim expression and threw tears told her _everything _she had been hiding from her sister. Surprisingly she took it very well and thanked her sister for being so considerate and that what she did considering their early situation was probably a good thing. Than Jumba came in after they had explained the situation to him he said "Have bad news _not_ so little girl; tests indicate that you and 626's DNA are being incompatible; in other words: no kids." "That's OK we don't mind" they said. A beeping sound was heard that only Lilo, Stitch Victoria, Angel, and Savior could hear it due to microscopic implants inside their ears; this was the signal indicating danger broadcast by one of the Secret Three. "Stitch followed. A second after they wind out the door Jumba said "I wondered if not so little girl knows she has (hidden in a dimensional pocket) breasts?" Pleakley and Nani stared at him before Nani said sternly "I'm sure she does and if he doesn't soon find out one day". The others gave her a puzzled glance; she understood what they meant and said" not like that you perverts; I meant she'll soon discover it on her own eventually". Jumba opened the door and looked outside he then said an evil smirk" somebody somewhere is going to get it."

Ah… a happy ending! I'm glad everything worked out between Lilo&Stich. It's nice to know that there was good as well as evil in this turbulent world of ours… I of course don't believe in evil… being a turned good experiment that is. It's times like these that make me proud to be the official chronicler of… G- Force… I mean the Star Warriors

**_Nosey_-famed gossip columnist! **

From the autobiography of: Lilo Pleakley entitled: **_Not_ **as Helpless as She Seems!

THE END!

A/N: I can't believe it two chapters in one night; I hope you've enjoyed this little story because it will probably be the last story I will do in the Lilo&Stitch section for a while because I will be working in the Darkwing dark section doing a story called _An Innocent Phantom a_nd its sequel 'On A Ravens Wing!' I will also do a chapter for Blissey in a story that I suggested, gave the plot for and will probably right the first chapter; it will be Blissey's first dark fic so please be on the lookout for it will be called Not as Innocent as She Seems. By the way in this story Hamsterville and Gantu are still in prison.

Lilo's experiment profile: Number: 629. Appearance: described above in story. Powers/ Abilities: she uses black magic to destroy or punished enemies, see also uses white magic to heal and protect her friends and family, she can punish the wicked with a technique called ironical _horror_ penalty, seasoned expert in hand to hand combat and can produce swords from the palms of her hands in an instant and finally the eye on her forehead when summoned can fire a deadly beam called the Millennium Curse Beam.


End file.
